Bambi's youth
by At'e Von Roestagg
Summary: This story is a version based both in the books and in the movies; also it is chronologically set between Bambi II and Bambi. As the name indicates it's the narration of this life-stage of the character.
1. Introduction and Prologue

_**Introduction**_

The chronological development of the work takes place just after the ending time of the sequel film of to the eponymous main character, so that part of the plot is based on that film, while the appearance of certain characters are inspired on the accredited Felix Salten's books which inspired the first of these two films. For that large gap differences between movies and books, this work is to create a narrative text that could harmonize these differences (not worse them) using total changes in the role of some characters, here it is the originality of the writing, because despite the imprecision that can be original works on this period of life of Bambi; to blend imagination and common sense can reveal an acceptable alternate story.

_**Prologue**_

Bambi was near to a pasture where he used to eat; since he moved, there he can remember good times, although there were constant dangers. A former rival calmly walked to get there.

We get to see you, Princess - Ronno said from a far distance - do not say I have not warned you.

Did you expect to return to face me? - Bambi asked surprised.

Not at all - Ronno answered with pride - There is no one here that can interrupt us, so you will lose immediately.

For some reason Ronno looked tense as he was worry about something or someone who he does not like to see.

And what brings you here? - Bambi said curiously.

Only meet you - Ronno replied making an emphasis on his words - I think we both need to be accompanied, after all it is a long time ago that we do not see the little bunny and skunk.

Ronno, what's wrong? I noticed you too rude, well; ruder than normal. - Bambi mentioned confused.

Really? - Ronno spoke displeased - well if you care so much about everyone you should start with you; if your horns are still growing they can get where is supposed to be your brain.

See! - Bambi yelled annoyed - This is what I mean, your attitude is not better. In fact, once you said you thought we were friends, right?

Well, of course I said that. - Ronno said dubiously.

So - Bambi added calmed - why do you make so many abuses towards me?

What are you talking about? That's the way I treat my friends! - Ronno answered without expecting that question.

I don't want imagine if you have enemies. - Bambi mumbled.

So funny! - Ronno intervened a little angry - Do not think you are the first acquaintance with whom I fought.

Oh no? - Bambi said, surprised again.

Certainly not - Ronno mentioned with interest - if you had asked about my ear I tell you...

Wait - Bambi moved his ears and his nose, watching something - I hear approaching something, maybe it's our size.

Don't worry - Ronno interfered with no paying attention - it's nobody, just Karus.

Hello Ronno - Karus said emotively - I see your ear is not yet healthy, I expected that it would recover as soon as the scratches that you did.

Oh, yes - Ronno answered unconcerned - hello slag; well, at least I did not run away when my defeat was presented.

Who is he? - Karus asked curiously at them.

I am Bambi. - Bambi said friendly.

Oh sure, the girl's name guy - Karus laughed at him - right Ronno?

That's funny! - Bambi answered irritated - I once met a doe called Karus.

Really? - Karus questioned that seriously - Do not you think it's a very masculine name?

Well, it works on you. - Bambi said calmed.

I guess you want to fight, right? - Karus asked offended.

It's not worth fighting for no reason - Bambi mentioned wisely - well not ... Forget it.

What, what you were going to say? - Ronno interfered with interest.

If I want sympathize you - Bambi spoke slowly - it's better keep quiet.

I think I understand - Ronno let out his commentary - thanks... Thank you, Bambi.

You're welcome, I have to go. - Bambi walked off with a slight smile.

See you later. - Ronno said joyful.

Bambi decided to avoid going into more hostile moments and he went to a point where he still see them, without they could watch him.

Well, Ronno - Karus commented in a bothering way - and tell me, who is the guy who likes to run off?

You're still you. - Ronno answered unsurprised.

Do you really want to fight? - Karus questioned Ronno again.

Ha ha, I don't fight with cowards. - Ronno replied with no interest.

Bambi laughed as he pondered what he had witnessed "I think that he's a friend made for Ronno."


	2. Chapter I: Ronno's paradigm shift

_**Chapter I: Ronno's paradigm shift**_

**Scene 1**

A couple of days later Bambi was walking along the paths that were less used but close to home. He was glad to meet again with his old friend.

Hi Bambi - Faline said happy.

Uh, hello Faline - Bambi said surprised.

What are you doing here? - Faline asked noting interest in Bambi.

It happens - Bambi answered almost indifferently - I walked the trails to warn of the possible presence of man.

I see, but - Faline tried to make Bambi feel something - there is nobody, I mean anything else that appeals to you here?

Well, I... - Bambi didn't know exactly what Faline mean with that.

At that moment another deer broke in, he looked surprised.

Who is talking at you, Faline? – Gobo questioned shyly at Faline.

I'm talking with Bambi, Gobo. - Faline mentioned with satisfaction.

Gobo? - Bambi asked amazed - Who is he?

Faline's brother - Gobo said enthusiastically - I have heard of you because of her.

Your brother? - Bambi's astonishment increased - How? I did not know him!

The first time we met he was sleeping in our home - Faline said showing some sadness - but then the man took him at the beginning of the winter, we thought the worst.

So, did you learn about the man's habits? - Bambi asked with interest.

Yes and I found where he lives. - Gobo said proudly.

That's incredi... - Bambi remembered that "incredible" is a bad word when telling a good story - I mean fascinating, and did not you be afraid?

It was expected - Gobo said quietly - but then I realized that it was good to me, if he hadn't rescued me from the winter, I could have dead.

In your case could be, because - Bambi did not want to give examples - well, it's better to not remember.

As I was saying you, he has all kinds of... - Gobo get interrupted to tell his experience.

I regret no pay attention to you - Bambi said politely - but what you say disturbs me.

What do you mean? - Gobo reacted sharply - My mother, Faline and certain acquaintances have heard my story, all they excited.

Sure, it's great that you have returned to the forest - Bambi commented with complete diplomacy - and your story is interesting, but I still do not tolerate that.

Do you go? - - Faline asked in surprise.

I'm sorry, I need answers. - Bambi said as he walked into the dark forest.

Okay- Faline commented disappointed - do we see soon?

I hope so. - Bambi said, pausing for a moment.

**Scene 2**

Bambi spent a few days and seemed to have already done in a forest zone his new favorite area, right where the trees marks the division between clearing and forest. There he did not expect to be disturbed, but again he was wrong.

Hello again princes... - Ronno said and recalled that this was not what I had in mind - I mean prince.

Did not you get tired of insulting? - Bambi said annoyed.

Actually - Ronno mentioned calmly - I came to talk about it.

You invented another mockery, then? - Bambi asked without paying much attention.

Not at all- Ronno said ignoring the mood of Bambi - I want to apologize for what I did.

Did I hear right? - Bambi said showing surprise.

Yes, see- Ronno commented staring into the eyes of Bambi - my attitude has never been very friendly, it was worse with you, unfairly; and not make me tell you why.

If your apologies about are serious, it's enough for me and I forgive you. - Bambi replied mildly excited.

Great - Ronno exclaimed emotionally - so are we friends now?

I thought we were. - Bambi said condescendingly.

That's right - Ronno replied happily - just I have not yet understood.

I almost forgot you know Faline too - Bambi to cut your question Ronno while still in his mind - did you know she has a brother?

Not really - Ronno said unpleasing the new conversation topic - why that intrigues you?

They say he was under the care of the man - Bambi said worried - I thought that man just kills us.

It always is this way - Ronno said sure about it - surely the man had something planned.

Bambi wait until Ronno leaves him alone and he think if somebody was right about Gobo.

**Scene 3**

One day when the sun was at its peak, all the deer had taken refuge in the forest, but one, probably because he has an excess of confidence; seeing this, Bambi felt the need to intervene to prevent an unnecessary death.

What the hell were you doing in the clearing at this hour? – Bambi shouted worried about that deer.

I was eating- Gobo answered quietly - He already knows me.

You do not understand the risk. - Bambi said angrily.

The risk no longer exists for me- Gobo said confidently - the man takes care of me.

Well - Bambi sighed with disappointment - if you think so, but remember that I warned you about danger.

Anyway - Gobo said pedantically - to reassure Faline and you I'll return to the bushes.

What about your mother's feelings? - Bambi asked alarmed.

She has no worries because she thinks I have something special - Gobo said absently - so humans can't hurt me.

I don't know what to say. - Bambi said quivering.

Gobo ran back into the woods just past the side of Bambi, who still did not know exactly what was going through the mind of this distracted acquaintance.

**Scene 4**

In a lit path where tiny mushrooms grows were Bambi's hooves treading on his way to find his father, but, as always happen in known forest areas, people can ask you questions before you even see them.

Hello - Karus said leaning on a trail - how have you been?

Good - Bambi said as he walked - I guess.

Do not know why Ronno has been "softened"? - Karus asked politely waiting that Bambi knew the answer.

"Softened"? - Bambi turned his gaze to Karus, full of curiosity - What do you mean?

Yes – Karus explained without bothering - he's very compassionate and kind as trying to prove something, have not you noticed?

Actually yes - Bambi pondered without being sure of himself - but I couldn't say why.

It makes sense - Karus answered with superiority - you're too young to know so much about emotions; if you haven't discerned I must tell you I'm older than Ronno.

Wow, but that's very judgmental. - Bambi said and thought that you had offended by his age.

I'm not trying to bother you - Karus reassured him - that's not so funny with you, you are less angry than he.

I'm sorry I didn't hear you - Bambi said and then thought out loud - it's right now when I have more questions than answers.

He didn't want to forget any of his ideas, so he came to take the road to find his father.

**Scene 5**

Next to a barren rock was the Great Prince watching the remoteness of the forest; distracted in his thoughts he could not hear that his name was pronounced until the meeting was imminent.

Hello, sir - Bambi walked slowly toward his father - sorry to interrupt you.

What do you want? - The Great Prince asked with his unchanged voice.

You know that young deer was taken by the man? - Bambi said uneasily.

I guess you talk about Gobo. - His father said without looking at him.

Yes he is... - Bambi was interrupted by the Great Prince.

Poor Gobo - Her father exclaimed, shaking his head from side to side as a sign of denial to Gobo.

Why is he poor? - Bambi exclaimed with curiosity and fear.

If his mother does not do anything about it, you'll see their tragedy. - The Great Prince said using only the necessary words.

Well, but - Bambi paused to make his father understand that he wanted to talk about something else - Why, why do we always have to change our thinking?

It is said that it is wise to change your mind- The Grand Prince mentioned as reciting a proverb – it is more than foolish to stay on an idea even if it is wrong. I must go.

But… - Bambi wanted to stop his father.

There will be time. - He said with absolute confidence.

Thus the Great Prince was leaving without turning his eyes, this would become a habit that should be adapted if Bambi really want maturity.

**Scene 6**

At dawning, Bambi didn't want to eat, instead decided to approach a familiar silhouette he saw in the distance, not moving probably looking at something.

Faline? Faline? - Bambi cried excitedly.

Shh wait. - Faline whispered looking at something far away.

What? - Bambi asked curious.

Look there - Faline pointed with his nose - through the thicket.

But it's Ronno! - Bambi cried with emotion but then worried - What is he doing?

I don't know, he's talking to himself - Faline said confused - is he nuts?

I don't think so - Bambi said staring at Ronno - I have heard that at his age many deer could change his attitude.

Well, what a weird attitude! - Faline said and then she was bothered to see Bambi was happily watching at Ronno - Hey, look away now and come.

Now what happens? - Bambi looked scared at Faline.

Uh, nothing- said Faline surprised by this reaction - just I wanted to make sure that you are not nuts too and ehm.

Faline ran in a very peculiar way, as she wanted to avoid dialogue.

Wait - Bambi cried astonished - where are you going?

**Scene 7**

After a while Ronno was in a forest area, and he met with Faline, without Gobo, Karus or Bambi's presence.

I have to ask you something. – Ronno said nervous.

Yeah, tell me. - Faline said carefully.

How long you have feelings for Bambi? - Ronno asked uncertainly.

What are you talking about? - Faline exclaimed trying to deny that she was very fond of Bambi.

Come on - Ronno mentioned mischievously - it's very evident.

Really? – Faline asked accepting she likes Bambi - Do you think he has noticed it?

I doubt that - Ronno replied inspiring confidence - may be he's the only one still does not notice it, but, can you give me a chance to be with you?

You must be kidding. - Faline laughed without taking seriously Ronno.

What? - Ronno rushed and tried to find a solution to his problem - is it only because he is the prince of the forest?

It's not that - Faline said confidently - I think you're not so good for me.

Am I that bad? - Ronno mentioned haunted by that phrase.

Yes, and more than that - Faline said aggressively - you only care what happens to you and that is why you want me, for your own benefit, not mine, I doubt you can find someone who can love you.

There was only silence, tears flowed from the face of Ronno and then he ran off.

I'm sorry - Faline said in a tone less hostile - I did not mean that.

But Ronno had already left the place in search of which he considered his only friend.


	3. Chapter II: Love is a deception

_**Chapter II: Love is a deception**_

**Scene 8**

Ronno soon arrived to get where he knew that Bambi could be, it still a large region but soon he could find him.

Am I interrupting something? - Ronno asked slowly.

No, what happens? - Bambi replied looking - You look sad.

Yeah, look - Ronno said calmly - I should tell you something but do not tell Faline, okay?

Okay. - Bambi answered carefully.

She likes you. - Ronno said without hesitation.

What? - Bambi said dumbfounded.

Yes - Ronno nodded - and as you didn't know that, I invited her to walk with me.

And how did it go? - Bambi replied slowly.

Why do you think I'm talking to you and not with her? - Ronno said sarcastically.

Oh, sorry - Bambi realized what happened - must be partly my fault.

Don't worry; it's not your fault, just mine - Ronno reassured him - that is why I just need your friendship because I can never manage to have a mate, ah, Faline was right.

Do not say that - Bambi replied emotionally - I've seen you've changed for good; your chance will come soon.

You really think so? - Ronno questioned doubtfully.

Yes- Bambi said thinking how to make Ronno feel better - if you want you can be close to me until you feel better again.

Thank you, my good friend. - Ronno replied smiling.

**Scene 9**

Faline was very little guilty of being cruel to Ronno, but she had not left that area where it happened.

What have you done? - Karus exclaimed angrily.

Who are you? – Faline asked calmly.

You cannot say him no in that way - Karus continued patiently - if you do you can greatly alter his feelings.

What does that matter? – Faline mentioned uninterested.

If you really want Bambi - Karus said seriously - it can put you in a difficult situation.

Why? - Faline thought that phrase - It has no sense!

Apparently not – Karus continued talking - but unless you do something about it and soon, your worst nightmare and his father's can become a reality.

What I have to do? – Faline asked distraughtly.

Retrieve him! – Karus shouted and then he calmed - By the way, do you know other does about your age?

No- Faline responded thinking in any acquaintance - so strange, is not?

Yes, what a disappointment! - Karus said sighing - Good luck.

Karus walked away from that place, although Faline did not understand what he meant with her worst nightmare.

**Scene 10**

The next day Bambi was normally eating grass where he did, when suddenly Ronno appeared without warning.

Good morning- Ronno said emotionally.

Hello - Bambi said surprised - where were you?

Well, you know, eating a little and that - Ronno hesitated anxiety - are you still standing that agree to avoid solitude?

Of course - Bambi said cheerfully - if you want to we could guard the forest.

Faline entered the place without making any noise.

Ronno - Faline muttered quietly - I come to talk to you.

I was not good enough for you - Ronno yelled at her so close - remember?

I need you to come here. – Faline answered stilling quiet.

No - Ronno said without looking at her - if you want to talk, talk.

I'll do - Faline said safely - I decided to date you even once.

Do you think I am a being without feeling that you can throw or use when you want? - Ronno exclaimed angrily about the way Faline treated him.

Why did you do that Faline? - Bambi muttered sadly - I thought you liked me.

I, I - Faline was confused - don't know what to say.

Bambi and Ronno walked away leaving her alone. Faline sighed and soon Karus was in front of her.

What did you do now? - Karus asked surprised.

I don't know - she said distractedly - I gave him another chance!

But - Karus said quietly - why in front of Bambi?

I thought he did not know about or even he could be interested. - Faline responded angrily.

That's understandable - Karus said indulgently - but when I told you to do something I did not mean that.

One moment - Faline evoked some memories and then said - what do you mean with my worst nightmare come true?

Taking so long to ask your questions? – Karus exclaimed indignantly - Look, Ronno could not enjoy much of his fawnhood and often seems to regret for having wasted, he's now trying to mature, but if he cannot do that, he will leave only with Bambi and both would be stuck in a stage...

Blah blah blah - Faline answered overwhelmed - tell me once in simple words.

I mean if this happen Bambi will take much longer to look at you - Karus answered patiently - or perhaps with much time he spent away he will fall in love with another doe.

Can you help me? - Faline begged watching with big sad eyes imploring for help.

Karus still quiet for two seconds and then he showed a slightly malignant grin that Faline saw.

It's a complete mess but I'll help you if you bring me a favor. - Karus said with some roguery.

Hey, I would go out with you only once and neither Ronno nor Bambi should know. - Faline said in a defensive way.

Quiet - Karus mentioned wanting to convince her otherwise - you're too young for me, so get me a date with an acquaintance of yours, a little older than you.

Okay - Faline said relieved - then solve this.

I will - Karus said calmly - but it could take some time.

Faline took a few steps walking away; meanwhile Karus was looking at her.

**Scene 11**

Far from where Faline was; Bambi and Ronno was talking about what happened.

That she has refused me is something - Ronno said thoughtfully - but why refused you?

I don't know - Bambi said suddenly - I thought you said she liked me!

And it was, bah, I think we should take another route, do not you think? - Ronno mentioned trying to forget that martyrdom.

Look- Bambi cried scared - there is Gobo in broad daylight!

Is he trying to kill himself? - Ronno asked surprised.

He always behaves this way - Bambi responded immutable - wait! He's not alone.

True - Ronno also realized - we should do something.

It's too dangerous and he is who put himself in danger. - Bambi responded disinterested.

But the duty of the prince of the forest is caring for others. - Ronno replied friendly - If you do nothing, I will do, so if I never return tell my mother that I died bravely.

What? - Bambi was distressed - No, Ronno!

Ronno walked slowly into the clearing where Gobo was accompanied by a young doe.

Come with me, soon! - Ronno shouted at them - The man is near.

Marena; don't worry - Gobo said distracted - man won't hurt me.

What about you Marena? - Ronno asked calmly - See, he can shoot us.

We should go - Marena said scared - do not you think Gobo?

I told you no! - Gobo said annoyed - Well...

There was a shot.

Marena, Gobo, run! - Ronno shouted trying to put them into safety.

They started running and behind them Ronno; Bambi followed them, hidden in the bushes. Another shot was heard, closer.

Are you all right? - Ronno asked worried.

I think so. - Marena said confused.

All, except you Ronno - Bambi said alarmed - look, your leg!

It's the price I had to pay. - Ronno said quietly.

Come, I'll take you to my father - Bambi said heading Ronno - he will know what to do.

Okay, wait! - Ronno yelled painfully - this hurts more than a while ago.

Bambi helped Ronno walking until they reached the Great Prince of the Forest.

Sir - Bambi mumbled - can you help me?

What happens? - The Great Prince asked starring at him.

He was shot in his leg. - Bambi answered pointing to Ronno's wound.

Tell him to follow me and you wait here. - His father said quietly.

Ronno went limping to the Great Prince of the forest to be near some peculiar plants.

Eat. - The Great Prince ordered.

Ronno ate without hesitation until his leg almost stopped bleeding. Although it he was too nervous.

Thank you sir, or thank thee; or thank you? Thanks very much. - Ronno said tremulously.

I am not finished, why you get shot? - The Great Prince questioned severely.

I must tell you sir that in a foolish courage attempt. - Ronno answered ashamedly.

Did you manage to save someone? - The Great Prince mentioned seriously.

Gobo and Marena, I guess. - Ronno replied hesitantly.

Well - The Great Prince said cheerfully - then it was not a futile effort.

Ronno was beginning to go off through the eye contact permission he had received.

Wait - the Great Prince exclaimed full of interest - why was Bambi near you?

Well, he and I are friends - Ronno replied shyly - I hope that does not bother you.

Not at all - the Great Prince commented subtly - but since you're older than he, I wanted you to watch and keep care of him instead of me when I cannot do that.

Sure - Ronno said completely thrilled - that means...

The Great Prince of the Forest was gone without make a sound.

**Scene 12**

Ronno still limping when he returned with Bambi, Marena and Gobo, to his surprise, Faline and Karus had appeared.

Are you okay Ronno? - Bambi asked as he saw him.

Yes, I think I sympathize with your father. - Ronno replied happily.

Of course it is. - Bambi said smiling.

Ronno- Faline said when approaching him - I thank you for saving my brother, though he did not accept it.

Yes- Karus tried to upset Ronno - I must say I had not seen an act so foolishly brave in a while.

If I have saved someone it was not something in vain. - Ronno replied proudly.

Thanks Ronno, if you feel ever lonely, just look me up. - Marena said mischievously.

Marena! - Gobo said surprised and angry - what are you saying? I'm here!

I know. - Marena said laughing at Gobo.

Faline became astonished to Marena.

You and my brother are a couple? - Faline asked astonished - Why did not you tell me Gobo?

Well - Gobo tried to respond adequately - I wanted this to be a surprise.

In addition to that very soon we will break…- Marena said seriously doing a silent pause - Gobo, just kidding, you are very sweet.

Well then let's go - Gobo subtly ordered - good bye then Faline, Bambi, Ronno and ehm…

It's Karus. - Karus mentioned indicating his name.

Oh yes - Gobo nodded - Karus.

Gobo walked up into the forest, followed closely by Marena.

I think I'm going too - Ronno said yawning - it's late, my leg is falling asleep and my mother must be worried.

I'll walk with you - Bambi answered instantly - see you later friends.

Bambi helped Ronno walk while Faline was watching.

What was that? - Faline asked shocked.

Well - Karus responded slowly - I do not know.

It's already happening - Faline shouted - I feel it and you have not begun to solve it.

And you have not got me a date! - Karus said sarcastically.

If you do not something about - Faline replied with an aggressive look - I will make sure you do not get any date.

Okay- Karus tried to reassure - but now I don't know what to do.

**Scene 13**

Bambi helped Ronno walk until he finally found his home.

Ronno! - Ronno's mother shouted distraughtly.

Here I am mother. - He answered calmly.

Ronno's mother ran to him and received him licking his face.

You had me worried so much, my child. - Ronno's mother said affectionately.

Please - Ronno shouted feeling embarrassed - we have visitors.

Don't worry - Bambi said trying to not laugh - I will not say anything.

Oh, but it is the prince of the forest... - Ronno's mother commented watching at Bambi.

A few seconds after, Ronno's mother was paralyzed with fear to see his son so bad.

Ronno - His mother mentioned scared - what happened to your leg?

It's nothing - Ronno answered trying to not anguish her even more - just...

His mother stopped watching him turning to Bambi.

You saved him - Ronno's mother said with gratitude - it's not?

On the contrary - Bambi responded cheerfully - his son is a hero and saved our friends.

Ronno - His mother said sternly - I do not want you to put your life at risk again, okay?

I think with this leg I will not even stand up again. - Ronno said humorously.

Oh - His mother sighed - he's always so funny even if the world collapses, what do you think?

Sure - Bambi said with a slight laugh - I hope to not be over so I better leave you alone, goodbye.

Bye, Bambi. - Ronno exclaimed while Bambi was walking off.


	4. Chapter III: The mess after the limpness

_**Chapter III: The mess after the limpness**_

**Scene 14**

The next day Ronno felt better but his leg still lame, and apparently it will remain for life.

Hello Ronno. - Faline said startling to him.

Hello - Ronno answered distractedly - what do you want?

Look - Faline mentioned patiently - you may not forgive me for what I said a while, but I want you to meet someone else.

I thank you but no. - Ronno commented kindly.

What do you mean? - Faline asked surprised.

I think for now the only one I need to know is Bambi. - Ronno answered calmly.

What did you say? - Faline asked again.

Well - Ronno intervened - he's a very good friend and he has never done anything that could hurt me.

I worry about how you admire him - Faline rebuked him - and certainly if you think he actually has hurt you, just look at your leg, and by the way, what about your ear?

Both wounds are my fault - Ronno said - but the ear itself was over nothing.

Seriously - Faline was concerned - what happened?

Listen - Ronno paused - back when I was younger than Bambi now is; Karus was my best friend and one day we both get angry to say who has the best abilities; in that fight my ear got stuck with a branch and when Karus hit me, this made tear it. It makes me look awful.

I had no idea - Faline reacted - but still you could do away from Bambi.

I'll see what I can do - Ronno sighed - but I won't.

Ronno went away limping. Karus appeared in the brush.

Oh Faline - Karus exclaimed - who you have to put away is Bambi, not Ronno.

Of course. - Faline answered nodding.

**Scene 15**

Bambi was heading where he usually does that.

Bambi - Faline greet - how have you been?

Oh - Bambi answered without pay attention - hello Faline.

Would you like go with me to the clearing? - Faline asked cheerfully.

I'm sorry - Bambi commented - here I'm waiting Ronno.

Let's go - Faline persisted - just today, this won't bother him.

But you not even like me. - Bambi replied a bit annoying.

Of course - Faline mentioned quickly - I like you, so I want you to come with me.

Okay - Bambi yielded - but make it quick.

They advanced into the clearing Faline meanwhile she turn his head to Karus who was hidden in the bushes, that was the signal. Ronno approached there without noticing Karus.

Bambi - Ronno exclaimed looking for him - where are you?

So he did not have the courage to tell you in your face. - Karus mentioned without looking his eyes.

Tell me what? - Ronno was surprised.

You might not believe me - Karus continued explaining - but he said he cannot be the friend of a limp deer, after all he's the prince of the forest, imagine what they would think if they saw him playing with a disabled stag.

That's not true! - Ronno yelled angrily.

Really? - Karus smiled - Then look.

Karus showed Ronno how Bambi and Faline were having fun in the clearing.

No way! - Ronno exclaimed sadly.

Ronno fled as fast as he could, trying to not cry. Karus went in the opposite direction, smiling wickedly. After that, Bambi and Faline returned to their course.

Bambi, see - Faline continued talking - I told you, he will not come.

I don't think so - Bambi commented denying it - just maybe, he was late.

Well - Faline said unsurely - remember that he blamed you because his leg.

Of course not. - Bambi replied.

You might not have heard - Faline answered - as he said it he tried to eat at the ground while he was stumbling.

Nevertheless, I will wait. - Bambi answered with conviction.

As you wish - Faline began to march - see you.

Ronno never come because he was gone, Faline then ran toward where Karus were.

It worked! - Faline exclaimed running to see the one had helped her.

Of course it worked - Karus answered loudly - now where's my reward?

Follow me. - Faline mentioned slowly.

I have a better idea - Karus blocked his way - you follow me.

What are you doing? - Faline was frightened - Help!

Gobo was grazing near the clearing and reacted quickly when he heard the screams, so he ran to his sister; Marena followed him going unnoticed.

What are you doing Karus? - Gobo asked worried.

Wow, it's your small brother, Faline! - Karus said sarcastically - I tremble in fear.

You asked for it. - Gobo replied angrily.

Gobo charged Karus, but it was futile and Karus tried to hurt him seriously with his hooves.

Karus! - Faline shouted with courage - Let him go and I'll follow you, after all, it's my fault for trying to destroy the Bambi and Ronno's friendship.

Okay. – Karus mentioned suddenly slowing his attack.

Karus struck Gobo until he was unconscious and then took Faline with him. Marena came out of hiding.

Oh, Gobo - Marena was stunned - I must do something.

**Scene 16**

Marena went where Bambi, but he seemed sad.

Bambi? - Marena asked quietly.

Do you want something? - Bambi answered without waiting for such visit.

I have much to say and so little time - Marena continued - the important thing now is that you have to save Faline from Karus.

I'll do - Bambi replied proudly - the old Ronno had wanted me to save a friend.

About that too... - Marena was interrupted.

I must rescue her. - Bambi exclaimed remembering the good times.

Bambi ran looking for Faline.

Now I have to find Gobo again. - Marena told to herself.

Marena sought where before she had left Gobo, but he was gone, instead Gobo had looking for Ronno; when he finally arrived he tried to be quiet.

Ronno - Gobo mentioned tremulously - are you there?

Shh, yes, here - Ronno's mother stopped him - but he do not want to talk now.

It's an emergency - Gobo cried out for help - my sister is in danger.

You have to seek help elsewhere - Ronno's mother ordered - I cannot risk my child.

All right, mother - Ronno got up - I know you do not want I get hurt but if I do nothing I may lose another friend.

Beware. - His mother recommended him.

I'll be careful. - Ronno replied as he stretched his legs.

Ronno followed Gobo, trying to ignore the pain that still in his leg.

**Scene 17**

Faline and Karus had turned to certain forest region she didn't know.

I understand - Faline stammered - you've changed your mind and now you want me, but, you had to make me leave my home?

You'll see why - Karus commented immutably - Now still here; if you try to escape or something I'll know and this will not be good.

Karus went to eat; meanwhile a doe few weeks older than Faline approached her.

You shouldn't be here - Rolla said - you're very young.

Are you talking to me? - Faline was surprised.

Yes- Rolla continued talking - you should return to your home before he knows it.

But you're young too - Faline claimed - and you're in this region.

Maybe - Rolla said confidently - but I'm accompanying my mother and you are with a degenerate stag.

You're right - Faline reconsidered - but I cannot do anything about it, I've been bad with my friends.

An old acquaintance was materialized in front of Faline.

But you are forgiven - Bambi intervened - now run, I'll take care of Karus.

Thank you - Faline answered overjoyed - really.

Faline ran and Karus noticed that, so he attempted to recapture her, but Bambi blocked his way.

What are you doing? - Karus asked disconcertingly - She made you suffer and you defend her for a stupid reason?

It will not be stupid. - Bambi commented.

As you wish - Karus mentioned sarcastically - your highness.

In that moment Bambi and Karus began to confront each other, but Karus soon was to winning because his experience and he was about to kill Bambi.

Now, who will defend the defender? - Karus exclaimed elated.

Ronno jumped at time and knocked Karus.

Always is the one you less expect, Karus - Ronno reacted - Bambi run!

But, he... - Bambi stammered.

Run! - Ronno ordered yelling.

Karus got up and fought against Ronno again; unable to recover energy, Karus surrendered, but with a treacherous trick he buried his horns in the Ronno's wounded leg; Ronno uttered a pain cry, which was heard far away. Rolla intervened.

He will not rise - Rolla clinched - but you have to leave here.

I cannot walk. - Ronno complained.

I'll assist you. - Rolla said helping with the wound of Ronno.

Thank you very much. - Ronno answered.

It's nothing - Rolla commented smiling - you were very brave; many who have been injured by man rarely show their courage again.

Do you really think that? - Ronno was surprised.

Absolutely. - Rolla mentioned.

Rolla and Ronno went together where Bambi and Faline were.

Again, thanks Ronno - Faline exclaimed ashamed - I should not have lied to Bambi.

What do you mean? - Bambi was confused.

Ronno never blamed you for anything; and Ronno - Faline was looking at Bambi and then at Ronno - Bambi never said he did not want to be your friend.

Bambi, so - Ronno asked shyly - are we still being friends?

No, not anymore. - Bambi said seriously.

All were silent and Ronno shuddered.

But - Ronno questioned shocked - why not?

Because now we are best friends. - Bambi replied happily.

Ronno let out a smile and then Bambi. Everything was fine for the first time in a long time, when suddenly in the distance was heard a shot, and then a pitiful scream.

**Scene 18**

Everyone was paralyzed; they soon became to hear a familiar voice approaching them.

Help! Help! - Marena shouted as he ran - Gobo has been shot and he still suffering!

Where did that happen? - Bambi asked worried.

In the yellow grass clearing - Marena pointed the place - Gobo said that nothing would happen.

Poor Gobo - Faline muttered - someone should do something.

The phrase "poor Gobo" resonated in the Bambi's mind few moments; finally he realized what his father meant with such exclamation. After that he started running stealthy to see if he could do something for Gobo.

I'm going too - Ronno said trying to walk properly - he needs help.

Of course not - Rolla rebuked him - you should wait until your leg recovers, you are much weakened yet.

It was true, his wound bled very little, but its depth would prevent him from running; Faline stopped sobbing.

So, please help him, Bambi! - Faline began to cry - I don't want to lose my brother.

Bambi was finally able to run to Gobo, trying to perceive possible warning signs, he didn't found anything, but when he arrived he could see there was not much that could be done.

Bambi - Gobo asked to fully clouded view – is that you?

Yes - Bambi replied trying to help him - can you walk into the woods?

I don't think so , this is my end - Gobo answered with a melancholy tone - I just want to see Marena and Faline, and tell them how much ignorant I was to think that man wouldn't kill me.

Gobo began to spit blood and his chest was bleeding because the shot he received.

Gobo, please don't die - Bambi answered sadly - what would I tell your mother and your sister?

Sorry, there are things that are not under our control. - Gobo mentioned closing his eyes.

When he said that, he fell dead. Bambi ran away because the men probably soon go to collect the Gobo's cadaver; he had to deliver bad news to his friends.


	5. Chapter IV: Gobo's death consequences

_**Chapter IV: Gobo's death consequences**_

**Scene 19**

After that, Bambi avoided his friends for several hours; but finally he decided to inform to them, they were still waiting where he had left them.

I cannot believe that - Marena said worried - what can I do now?

Are you sure about what you saw? - Faline asked Bambi hoping that was not true.

Bambi remained nervous, trembling, he did not know if he was concerned because Gobo's death or because this feeling of family tragedy.

I, I ... - Bambi just made dumb sounds that left let out of his mouth trembling.

Don't worry - Ronno mentioned kindly - I'll explain, I trust in you.

But you were not there, Ronno - Rolla said in amazement - how do you know what happened?

I hate to be the one who explains it - Ronno said in a way of speech - but there's no other choice, so, Gobo received a mortal shot, and it was only a matter of time for him to die, I do not know whether or not he agonized, but if we hadn't encouraged him with that things of the man, he had not died.

Marena and Faline watched him with anger and contempt for those words.

How dare you talk in that way about my dead brother? - Faline mentioned crying of sadness and anger - you are miserable.

I knew you were not legit - Marena said trembling - but I did not think you was that bad.

They went away disconsolate, Faline had to tell her mother what was happened.

Why you were so insensitive, Ronno? - Rolla asked disappointed because she have heard.

I'm so sorry, but ... - Ronno was suddenly interrupted by Rolla.

Do not talk me - she said indignantly - I do not think you were well.

Rolla ran in sadness as Ronno was unable begging her to not leave him.

Bambi - Ronno said looking at him with sad eyes - was I really so severe?

Just a little - Bambi tried to revive his friend - but you said what had to be said, though no one would listen.

I knew I had not exaggerated. - Ronno said smiling again.

Bambi walked slowly out of there, and he did not know what to do.

Wait - Ronno excalimed scared - where are you going? Can you help me to walk?

Today I cannot - Bambi replied without looking at him - you are alone this time.

Ronno tried to walk on his own, but he couldn't do it wall, although the wound had clotted, the pain was immense and it propitiated him a desperate scream.

Bambi, please come back! - When this did not work, Ronno began crying for someone else - Mother, help! Mother, please!

Ronno felt a familiar presence and he waited near to see if his pleas had worked, but instead of that someone else appeared to increase his tragedy.

You still call for your mom? - Karus exclaimed from a far mocking Ronno - How pathetic you are!

Of all the acquaintances of mine - Ronno said paralyzed with grief and fear - why had to be you?

I come to fix an issue - Karus said with his usual evil laugh - this time for life.

**Scene 20**

Ronno sat trying to prove his courage to Karus, but once he was received with a punch and dropped him.

You were never as strong as you thought - Karus said as he looked down - you're a disgrace to the deer.

May be I am not very strong - Ronno responded bravely - but I have determination.

Ronno stand again and managed to Karus a side attack, but it hardly felt that hit on his rival, who hurt him again.

Face it - Karus mentioned seeing Ronno's suffering - a son of the Great Prince would know what to do with your problems, a son of another major deer at least could face them, but what about you? Even your mother has forgotten the name of your father.

I learn from my problems - Ronno said ignoring that phrase so heartbreaking - but you are not the most important one.

Ronno could not get up and he stand still, sleepy, dam of the beating he had received; Karus was determined to destroy him once, when a big stag came knocking Karus, forcing him to flee that area of the forest. Ronno thought he was his father and he was filled with joy; but then he realized that he was not his father, instead of that he was only the protector of the forest, the Great Prince.

You have to be strong – The Great Prince said as he examined the wounds of Ronno – I'm going to seek help.

But, sir - Ronno said worried - he will return here to kill me.

I do not think so - The Great Prince said reassuringly – He had fled away from here and I am ready to banish him for the common good.

Ronno felt safe and slept due to his physical discomfort.

I'll have to tell his mother. - The Grand Prince said while he was leaving Ronno alone.

**Scene 21**

Ronno finally woke up with a pain in his back, his neck and that familiar sensation in the leg. He was surprised to see a known face in this place.

Now what happened to you? - His mother asked worried.

It was Karus - Ronno said still sleepy - he tried to kill me when I was very weakened.

Ronno looked up trying to find someone else, but there was nobody.

What's wrong? - His mother mentioned while she licked his wounds - you look very distracted.

I think I'm still bewildered because what I've seen - Ronno answered without saying that he hoped to see Bambi close - can we go home?

I suppose - His mother said, she was still distraught by the lameness of his son - unless you cannot walk, can you?

Ronno made an effort and he could walk, he only felt a sore but he was almost healthy.

Yes, look - Ronno replied ignoring his pain - so we go.

At home Ronno decided to sleep in order to recover his strength soon. No one except his mother and the Great Prince knew what had happened, at that time nearly all care the same if they listened or not to Ronno. But the Great Prince was precisely who was around to talk about.

**Scene 22**

In the depths of the forest Bambi was casually walking, but soon he heard his father calling him.

Bambi! – The Great Prince shouted waiting for his son.

Did you call me? - Bambi asked nervously.

That's right - The Great Prince said as he looked amazed how much Bambi had matured - tell me if you understood what happened to Gobo.

I guess - Bambi answered slowly - no one should rely on men.

That's right, but - The Great Prince paused before continuing with this philosophical question - what about trust in all the deer?

What do you mean? - Bambi asked curiously.

I know what was about to happen to Faline – The Great Prince said seriously – did you protected her?

Well, at first yes - Bambi replied feeling his father was disappointed of him - but I could not against that stag.

So, who saved her? - The Great Prince said pretending hide he know everything about it.

Ronno was, you know him - Bambi mentioned hoping his father knew of whom he was talking about - he had hurt his leg once and he was wounded again.

I understand that, but – His father said emphasizing a question - when he was injured, would you help him?

I'm afraid not. - Bambi replied bowing his head.

I know that the responsibility of caring for others is mine, not yours - The Great Prince said Bambi trying to not scolding him - but if you have the opportunity to help someone, especially a friend, you should do it, is he not your friend?

Of course he is my friend - Bambi said between pauses - I did not know why I left him in that way.

Then you should go to see him - His father suggested - maybe your visit will be somewhat cheerful.

Did something happen? - Bambi asked worrying about Ronno.

He's hurt - The Great Prince said with no more that could distress his child - that's all you need to know.

The Great Prince let his son alone as it was his custom; he went away without making a sound.

**Scene 23**

Ronno lay sleeping in his home; the wounds had healed almost completely, but he had depressed in the loneliness.

Wake up dear - her mother said cheerfully - someone is looking for you.

Are you talking seriously? - Ronno asked enthusiastic.

For first time in a while he was happy, the world had not forgotten him.

Yes, son - His mother said encouraging him - it's nothing more and nothing less than the Prince of the Forest.

Ronno remembered how Bambi had left him but that doesn't matter, that was not the time to argue.

What a surprise! - Ronno commented jumping for joy - I guess it's better to meet him.

Go, I wait here. - His mother said fondly.

Bambi was out with his head down feeling bad for betraying his friend.

Is that you, Bambi? - Ronno asked excitedly.

Yes - Bambi replied shyly - I apologize for not having helped you when I had to.

Quiet - Ronno answered showing that he was not at all upset - your father saved me and so he has my gratitude.

You're right - Bambi said smiling and sad at the same time - I think I can never be like my father.

Bambi almost cry in that moment, but Ronno interrupted him to comfort him.

Do not say that - Ronno said confidently - everyone makes mistakes and I think you have followed his example very well.

I appreciate you say that - Bambi felt really better - your father must be proud of you.

Bambi didn't know Ronno could not meet his father, but Ronno supposed that.

I do not know - Ronno replied sadly - I never met him.

Oh, I'm so sorry - Bambi was wishing he had not mentioned that - I had no idea.

Oh that, well, I do not know - Ronno tried to avoid that conversation topic - what are we talking about?

If you really need to know your father - Bambi said trying not to bother - I think I can help.

Did you mean that…? - Ronno asked with interest.

Sure, it is said that the Great Prince knows almost everything and well - Bambi paused trying to remind Ronno that he was the son of that stag - I have the possibility to ask, but, did not you had asked before your mother?

Yes, but she prefers to evade the question, - Ronno replied absently - I think it's afflictive for her to try to remember.

I think after all we are forced to go to ask my father. - Bambi said without wanting to sound arrogant.

**Scene 24**

The Great Prince had returned to the hill after watching the fights that males organized in order to get a mate, when a voice interrupted him.

Sir, I need to talk to you. - Bambi mentioned agitated.

Ah, of course – His father said without paying too much attention - Have you talked to your friend?

Yes - Bambi said emotionally - in fact, he is waiting below, if it's not bothering you.

Of course not - The Great Prince replied trying to realize Bambi's intentions - I guess you came to ask something.

Sure, uh - Bambi hesitated to ask his question - have you ever met Ronno's father?

Excuse me? - His father said surprised.

Yes, he does not know who is his father and I thought maybe you would know. – Bambi said explaining his idea.

Well, I do not know what to say. - The Great Prince mentioned confused.

Bambi became disillusioned and began to go off where Ronno.

One moment - The Great Prince finally decided to say something - if I could remember correctly, his father was once a deer a little elder, but not much more than others, he was very quiet, I still thinking he enjoyed his life.

Do you know how he was called? - Bambi asked with great curiosity.

Not really, but I suppose that Netla or one more of my children... - The Great Prince knew he had said something wrong so he kept quiet.

Children? - Bambi shuddered - do you mean that I am not the only one you have?

I was waiting until you were ready to know the truth - His father said with seriousness and sadness - I hope you do not consider me because that a bad father.

How do you expect me to forgive you for that? - Bambi cried remembering how his father had left him in the care of someone else, now the hidden reasons were obvious - I'm not special to you and neither was my mother.

You are - His father stopped pressing his sadness, he must not look weak in front of his son - whom I have loved the most is your mother and you are unique to me, like her.

If that's true - Bambi said drying her tears - then why do you have other children? And who is Netla?

Besides protecting the forest I have the duty to make healthy and strong deer to populate the forest - The Great Prince said regaining his typical mood - but all of them should remain under the care of their mothers only, and they have not to interfere in my life; you're the exception. And by the way, Netla is an old doe but she remembers some things that I ignored, I must warn you that his youngest daughter is your half sister. I hope not upset you more.

But I just hope that I'm really special to you and no just one else from your sickly offspring. - Bambi mentioned without showing much respect to his father as before.

Of course you're more valuable, you are the Prince of the Forest – His father said forgiving every offense - and someday my responsibilities will be yours.

Bambi was confused but still he had to meet with Ronno who was already impatient.

Well, did you get anything? - Ronno asked emotionally.

Yes, I'll tell you when we arrive. - Bambi answered without hesitation.

Bambi and Ronno walked up to an area where they could talk more; there was no sign of Faline, Marena or Rolla, making them more impatient.

**Scene 25**

Ronno looked happy to hear the explanation of Bambi, while he felt sad about what his father had done, so he still would not tell to Ronno.

Interesting, where we will find such Netla? - Ronno questioned.

I do not know, but she must be easy to recognize, certainly she lives far away. - Bambi tried to cheer him up.

And I thought you lived far! - Ronno said sarcastically.

Speaking of distance, do you know where might be Faline? - Bambi asked admiringly.

I have not heard from anyone now, and it seems I will not sympathize with Faline since the Gobo incident. - Ronno said sadly.

True - Bambi said something different than what was expected - for then we should look up to find Netla, that place is near to Rolla.

Well, but I'm worry because Karus could remain hiding there. - Ronno said scared.

You're right, but if we are together there is no much he can do. - Bambi replied empowering his friend.

At that time they both went looking for Netla, while Bambi still wondering if he should say something about his half siblings.


	6. Chapter V: The dawn of the lost prince

_**Chapter V: The dawn of the lost prince**_

**Scene 26**

Finally Bambi and Ronno were in the region where Karus had attacked, however there seemed to be signs that someone was living there, until a light sound of footsteps was heard.

I hope it's not him. - Ronno mentioned referring to Karus.

I don't think so - Bambi said while he was listening the sound sound – they are very fine steps, it may be...

Is that you? - Rolla asked departing from a trail near them - Is that really you?

Ronno felt the beating of his heart until she intervened again.

Yes! - Rolla exclaimed seeing Bambi - it's the prince of the forest! Ah, and that frivolous being.

What Ronno felt for Rolla began to become in hate.

Hello, Rolla - Bambi greeted her warmly - we have to ask if in this region is a doe called Netla.

Yes - Rolla nodded enthusiastically - of course.

So good! - Bambi said happily - can you taking us with her?

What? - Rolla was confused by that question - well, follow me, she's by this way.

Rolla led them through paths covered in darkness until a shelter absolutely plunged into the thicket.

Mother - Rolla quietly asked - are you here?

Does your mother know Netla? - Bambi said nervously.

No – Rolla replied some indignantly - my mother is Netla.

Those words disturbed Bambi for a moment, reminding him that his father had told him about his half sister, a daughter of Netla. Bambi was stared in Rolla trying to find some resemblance to him or his father.

What's the matter, Prince? - Rolla intervened intrigued by the look of Bambi.

Nothing - Bambi replied hurry hiding the truth – I'm just trying to remember something, is your mother here?

I think so - Rolla replied calmly – she sleeps a lot more than other deer.

What insolent you are, child! - Netla mentioned yawning.

It's great to have you awake - Rolla said cheerfully – look, I have to present you to Bambi, he is ...

The young prince of the forest! – Netla exclaimed interrupting her daughter – he has the same face as his father.

There's something about that phrase that Bambi cheered and troubled him. Netla had watched closely him, but she stood up and started to look closely at Ronno.

No mother - Rolla intervened thinking his mother mistook the prince with Ronno - he is not ...

Of course he is not the prince – Netla mentioned meanwhile she still watching Ronno - but he reminds me ...

Netla's eyes lit up and she was silent for a long while.

What do you remember? - Rolla intervened curiously.

Tell me dear - Netla said referring to him - what's your name?

Ronno hesitated and then replied nervously trembling.

My, my name is Ronno. - He answered quietly.

What a pretty name! - Netla answered wandering in other stuffs.

Sorry, I never knew my father - Ronno said hectic emphasized how she looked him - and I think you knew him, can you talk me about that?

I do not know if I should - Netla hesitated indecisive - but I must say that you inherited everything of that deer: his fur, his eyes, woe to him, he was quite a legend, it would be impossible for you to be the son of someone other than him.

Can you tell me more than that? - Ronno replied with some disapproval.

I will - Netla agreed as she watched her daughter - Rolla, accompany the prince to another side of the forest, I need to speak privately with Ronno.

**Scene 27**

Netla sat and waited for Ronno did also to begin to tell the story he longed to hear.

Many yesterdays ago - Netla began to tell his story in this way while Ronno was listening attentively - when I was just starting to become an adult, I was very worried about the fact that I should become a mother and I would have to choose my partner, so the Great Prince was a bit young but he already had spotted a potential does for him, instead of that, I still felt insecure, hoping some miracle and this came from another forest, a deer that was strong but younger than the Great Prince, everybody ignored him except me, I looked and joined him for a long time in which I had a son and two daughters, he told me that once he was a prince of a distant forest, then when he decided to leave me he said that I had to beget a child of the Great Prince and that he would have to get one with a young doe. I did not understand him, but I still obeyed him, after all he was very wise indeed.

Wow, I had no idea - Ronno said uneasily - and what was his name?

Honey - Netla replied condescendingly - the great princes of my time rarely kept their name, but do not say you're still a prince, I doubt it could be pleasant very much to the present ruler.

**Scene 28**

Netla accompanied Ronno waiting at the exit where Bambi and Rolla were.

And how did it go? - Bambi asked anxiously.

Great, I tell you... - Ronno suddenly silenced.

Ronno looked Netla who seemed to disapprove of what he did.

Well - Ronno stepped politely – it will be another time, we must return; Netla thanks, bye, Rolla.

Ronno walked slowly back to his home, while Bambi said goodbye and ran toward him.

Goodbye prince Bambi - Netla mentioned and then more quietly said - goodbye prince Ronno.

What did you say mom? - Rolla asked excitedly.

Ronno is like a prince too - Netla lied slowly - look at him, I just know he's brave.

Rolla did not understand this and she muttered to himself "brave but he doesn't save"

After a while, Bambi and Ronno arrived back where they used to meet, but Bambi had to break the silence.

What did say Netla? - Bambi said curiously.

Something wonderful about my father. - Ronno said tremulously.

And what was his name? - Asked Bambi looking.

First tell me - Ronno diverted the topic of the question - what is the name of your father?

I do not know - Bambi responded politely - everybody say the Great Prince or the Old Prince.

Why did not he tell you? - Ronno said worried.

I don't know. - Bambi answered without paying much attention.

Bambi didn't want to remember his father, now he was almost sure that the daughter of Netla, Rolla was his half sister.

Why did not anyone know the name of your father? - Ronno said calmly.

Enough, Ronno - Bambi cried angry - do not change the subject and answer once.

I cannot tell you - Ronno answered slowly - I promised Netla.

You're my best friend, we will not tell anyone else - Bambi persuaded him - and only Netla and I will know.

I will tell you but you must believe me. - Ronno sighed saying his secret - My father was a great prince of a distant forest, so I do not know his name.

Wow, I trust in you, then - Bambi stopped to think - you're like a prince!

Shh - Ronno stopped - remember we cannot tell anyone else.

Why not? - Bambi asked nervously.

I do not know - Ronno responded watching around - but it has to be.

Okay - Bambi said puzzled - now see, I'll walk with you to home.

**Scene 29**

Ronno could not sleep for thinking of what Netla said, he decided to wake up her mother calmly.

Mother, mother, wake up! - Ronno whispered in the ear of his mother.

You're not a little fawn - she said still half asleep - go to sleep.

Sure I am like a fawn - Ronno tried to wake her - you always tell me and you make me smile.

Well, I love you so much - his mother joined - what happens now?

Is it true that my father was a great prince? - Ronno asked with interest.

His mother was frightened; he was not supposed to even know that.

It's true, but - she said quietly - who told you that?

No matter, so - Ronno answered thoughtfully - does that make me a prince?

Itself yes - his mother intervened eloquently - but remember that in this forest there is one more and I do not know what would happen if his father finds out this.

What do you mean? - Ronno said uneasily.

His mother came with him and stroked him as when he was a fawn, she waited for him to calm down and answered.

I could not bear to stay without you - his mother said - you have to sleep.

**Scene 30**

The next day Ronno woke up early to go to meet Bambi and to talk about this unexpected situation.

Bambi, are you here? - Ronno said looking at his friend.

Oh, yes - Bambi mentionedsurprised - is something wrong?

I must say that I'm worry and I do not know why. - Ronno said quickly.

Worrying? Something? - Bambi answered - but if you've healed and this season is very safe.

It's not that, it's what my mother told me yesterday - Ronno said - you owe not tell anyone else.

Okay, continues. - Bambi replied slowly.

She said that I could not say that I was a prince to anyone else because the Great Prince could upset about it. - Ronno said without taking a breath between words.

I don't think so - Bambi replied calmly - you remember he estimated you.

That may seem but I still feel fear of him. - Ronno spoke.

I still think that he would be unable to want to hurt you. - Bambi refused.

At that moment someone came walking slowly, they could recognize her.

If I were Ronno I would be worried of the Great Prince - Faline said proudly - we all know what he's capable to do.

Faline! - Bambi cried with joy - long time without see you!

I must ask - Ronno said nervous - did you speak to me?

Sure - nodded Faline - it's more than you deserve after offending the memory of Gobo.

Faline please! - Bambi bothered - he did no such thing, just told the truth and nothing more than that, I know that neither you nor Marena likes that, but that's what happened.

How can you defend this? - Faline said offended.

He spoke with wisdom and you should recognize that. - Bambi said calmly.

The only one who should speak with wisdom is the prince of the forest – Faline responded arrogantly - not any deer.

Ronno is also a prince! - Bambi shouted revealing his secret.

Did I hear that right? - Faline shuddered - how can it be possible?

No, not that, is that... - Bambi could not make any lie.

Now I'm sure what you said - Faline responded sharply - I'll tell your father.

Faline started to run for the Great Prince, Bambi was not sure what to do.

Stop! - Bambi exclaimed - you can put Ronno at risk.

I don't care - Faline said angrily - he mocked the tragedy of my brother!

How should I explain you that this was not that? - Bambi said worried.

Nevertheless, no one likes him - continued Faline - I'll do a favor to the forest.

No! - Bambi yelled sadly - Do not tell my dad!

Neither Bambi nor Faline had noticed that the Great Prince was watching them.

What do you don't have to say me? - He asked seriously.

**Scene 31**

Faline and Bambi keep quiet and nervous about the unexpected presence of his father, he had to give answers.

I must say - Bambi answered ashamed - it's a promise.

I see - the Great Prince said - but for the safety of everyone I have to know.

Faline used the opportunity that she expected for speaking.

Excuse me, Great Prince - Faline said quietly - but I know about it.

Faline, no! - Bambi muttered trying to yell.

Silence Bambi - The Great Prince mentioned with superiority - now tell me Faline, what's this I should know?

I do not know where Bambi got the idea that Ronno is also a prince - Faline explained in detail - I know that his father is not you, in fact I do not even know him.

I appreciate it - The Great Prince said calmly - now, would you leave us alone for a moment?

Instantly Faline left; Bambi knew something bad was coming and he did not know if it would be a problem for him or Ronno.

I'm disappointed - Bambi's father said - I thought I told you were the only prince.

Sure - Bambi nodded his head down - but a son of a great prince is a prince, is not it?

Yes, but his father was nothing - the Great Prince intervened - and therefore no one even remember his name.

You know the truth - Bambi cried angrily - that Ronno descends from that other Great Prince and you still refusing that.

Enough! - The Great Prince shouted bother - and you will not see him more for your own good.

But - Bambi worried - he's my best friend!

I have already spoken - his father said coldly - you must obey.

This hurt Bambi. But what worried him most is that it could still get worse.


	7. Chapter VI: A joyless princedom

_**Chapter VI: A joyless princedom**_

**Scene 32**

In the morning, Bambi had decided to lie with his head down, just in another part of the forest to show his father obedience to his mandate; he was sad and did not know what to do to explain what had happened to his friend, hoping that he could understand. There was Faline close, who approached him surprisingly cheerful.

If you want I can go with you. - Faline suggested amicably.

I'm not in mood to walk. - Bambi said staring at the floor.

Well, we can do other things - Faline improvised - I do not know, maybe enjoy the wind?

Seriously, not - Bambi rebuked bothered - why did you have to tell that to my dad? I begged you no.

Sorry - Faline said - but I love you and I felt it's bad to keep him secret as big to your father.

I just love you but now I have forbidden to see again Ronno. - Bambi cried sorrowfully.

Quiet - Faline said patiently - that will give you more time to spend with me.

Is that what you want? - Bambi stood - Ronno is only my best friend, he didn't replaced you and I thought you would understand how much I care about him too.

I had no idea - Faline sighed - if you want I can visit and explain him what happened, I can even keep him company, I know he does not like being alone.

Then Bambi regained some hopes in Faline.

So please do it - Bambi mentioned seriously - but do not lie or try to divert more of it, I could not forgive that.

Ok - Faline agreed - as you have explained me.

Thus Faline was walking to find Ronno, she felt bad for trying to have revenge on him, but just felt better knowing that she could never lose Bambi despite all the mistakes she made.

**Scene 33**

Ronno was distressed, where he was always met with Bambi, he did not know whether to worry because he did not come or because probably at sometime could the Great Prince appear to attack him for strange reasons. The sound of running hooves was heard from nowhere and Ronno felt panic for a while, he thought that was the sign that would force him to leave the area of the forest, but it was not.

Faline? - Ronno was surprised - do you know that here is not Bambi?

I know - Faline replied calmly - I come to tell you something.

So talk, the suspense is killing me. - Ronno said uneasily.

Bambi's father forbade him to see you, it's my fault. - Faline answered bowed.

So everything you told me was true - Ronno said wistfully - I suck for everyone.

Forget that, you're not bad - Faline said trying not to aggravate his problem - there must be another reason he said that.

I have fear, Faline - Ronno was shaking - I think it is very true that I am a prince and that is why the Great Prince does not want me in their domains, so he soon could compel me to leave here.

I wish I could do something - Faline reflected - I wish Bambi could come here, so we three would think of something but that is not going to be able to, the best is you get along with your mother.

Are you kidding me? - Ronno asked uncomfortably.

No - Faline said tired - it's just cannot I be amazed at how your mother loves you?, My mother always paid special attention to Gobo, because he was weak and after that the time she spent with him was too much and too much attention; after he died my mother and I hardly talk with each other, she misses her son not her daughter, but the yours loves you and she will protect you, I can assure you.

She is very good - Ronno replied smiling - is not her?

Sure - Faline said ignoring him in part - let's go with her.

Wait, no - Ronno suddenly stopped - if she know what will happen to me she will be very sad.

I'll explain that it's my fault and that I will not enable anything happen to you, okay? - Faline explained confident.

Really will you prevent the Great Prince of the Forest expel me? - Ronno questioned doubtfully.

Of course - Faline said cheerfully - I love Bambi, so if he loses his best friend certainly he will not want to smile and spent time with me.

I think you're still a good friend. - Ronno said tenderly.

But I'm only a friend to you. - Faline responded stating that it could not happen nothing else than friendship.

Ronno smiled forgetting for a moment their concerns and addressing what he thought would serve as a fortress against the world's injustices.

**Scene 34**

After a while Bambi realized that maybe his father would be looking for Ronno further away, so he decided to look for him and try to convince him not to proceed in such way.

Father - Bambi shouted desperate - where are you? I need to talk to you.

Here I am - The Great Prince said the from afar - have you done what I ordered?

Yes and I will continue doing this, but you must promise me something. - Bambi tried to come to terms with his father.

A prince does not fulfill unenforceable promises. - He answered proudly.

What? - Bambi was bothered while he concerned more - but it is important to listen to me, please do not make him leave here just because his lineage rivals with ours, I thought he was sympathetic to you.

That's right - His father mentioned - I thought he would be a great help to you, I even told him that he could always protect you, but in view of what you're saying you'd better go away, just so I know that you will accomplish what I asked you.

At least promise me you will not hurt him. – Bambi asked.

If it's anything I can promise you is that I will not hurt you - The Great Prince said lifting his ears - if you were hurt I would agree to do whatever as long to ensure you.

The Great Prince began to smell something and ran following the scent, this time Bambi knew he hadn't smelled the danger, his father would become the danger, so Bambi followed him closely without he could notice him, Bambi should have known what would happen.

**Scene 35**

Faline and Ronno were refugee with his mother, when they heard a intentional beat on a tree, it did not sound like a gunshot nor hoof prints, rather it was large antlers clashing in noise; Ronno was distressed, the time had come.

Ronno out of there! - The Great Prince shouted hitting nearby branches.

Immediately Faline and Ronno's mother came trying to protect Ronno.

Your majesty - Faline intervened - here is not Ronno.

Don't lie - The Grea Prince responded by moving his nose - I can smell him.

Highness, please - Ronno's mother begged - don't remove my child.

There's nothing else to do - The Great Prince said decided - he has to go.

Of course not - Faline said thinking in an explanation - suddenly he meets his father, and that makes him a risk?

The Great Prince did not respond to this question, instead continued yelling at Ronno, out of his shelter.

How can you let your mother and a young doe to solve your problems? - The Great Prince shouted , offending Ronno - you are pathetic.

These words made Ronno angry, not because they did seem vulnerable, but because that stag did not believe his mother and Faline could stop him.

Behold! - Ronno answered limping - but I will not go anywhere without some dignity, after all I'm a prince!

What a contemptuous answer! - The Great Prince suggested, he was still angry - the pride doesn't suit you and you have no chance against me.

I will fight against thee - Ronno coughed accidentally - and although I know I will lost but fighting for what's right.

The Great Prince used to fight with no tricks unlike many of his former rivals, but soon began to abate Ronno who rested firmly on its feet to avoid being collapsed, this effort was useless because with few blows he laid stunned, entirely hurt.

Go away - The Great Prince said - leave while you can walk.

No, sir - Ronno responded with his fur full of dirt - if I have to leave here, you will have to carry my broken body in person.

I regret having to do this - The Great Prince murmured - in fact I had no choice.

The Great Prince tried to ram Ronno entrains but he didn't know that he threw against another deer ready to receive instead the coup, when he realized he could do nothing. All the eyes turned to the unfortunate deer.

Bambi? - Ronno asked surprised and worried.

Why? - The Great Prince said stunned.

Bambi rose completely bewildered and with the half body aching with such a blow.

Father - Bambi answered serene - I had no other choice, he is my friend.

The hinds were silent as they watched what was happening. The Great Prince let out a word inaudible and then spoke as expected.

I made you a promise, Bambi - his father said sadly - and I will perform it, I'm sorry I had to beat you; your friend can stay here and you can see him again.

Do not you forget something? - Bambi said slowly.

Yes, it's hard to admit, but - the Great Prince was silent for a moment - Ronno is "like a prince" too, indeed.

Everyone expected any word else of the Great Prince, but he did not speak , instead just left them and returned to their daily occupations. They met joyfully ignoring all the questions, left behind the problems for the day.


	8. Chapter VII: What a doubtful word

_**Chapter VII: What a doubtful word**_

**Scene 35**

After a week, Bambi and Ronno continued having fun together and watching the forest trails, it was still clear that interference of Faline, increasingly, drained time from them for their games, only Ronno realized that for some reason.

Then - Faline said curiously - where do we go now?

I think we have already covered the entire region of the forest - Bambi assured quiet - where do you want to go, Ronno?

Eh, ah! - Ronno was distracted watching some crows fly - I have a surprise for you two, just follow me.

They undertook a long way to where it used to be the home of Bambi, but they did not realize until they see certain stream that brought them so many memories.

Wow - Bambi said smiling - this really fills me with happiness.

Me too - Faline added politely - it is a very beautiful place.

No doubt - Ronno said slowly as he walked away from them - I am pleased that you two are being so cheerful.

His tone became distracted and losing his eyes in melancholy at the sky.

Ronno - Faline said heavily - I think you're right.

Not really - Ronno responded moving his ears up and down - I feel I have some unfinished business to solve but not; I am not sure.

Pretty soon you ... - Faline stopped his sentence to make a different one - Look there, that's Marena!

True - Bambi nodded - I wonder what she is doing here.

Great - Ronno said sarcastically - everyone ignores me.

It is not that - Bambi said cheerfully - Faline is just excited to see her again.

Behind a tree full of rich foliage, Marena expected scared because she initially did not recognize Faline silhouette running toward her.

What brings you here? - Marena asked to Faline.

Ah - Faline cried as she recalled - it was from Ronno the idea to come here, tell me, do you have been well?

Something like that - Marena answered selflessly - now I'm attracted to one of those mature deer marching across the meadows, I think this one can be very romantic.

A look of nostalgia was noted in Faline, Marena thought she knew what was happening.

I am still thinking in Gobo - Marena tried to comfort Faline - he was very young and optimistic.

That makes me feel better - Faline mentioned slightly depressed - but do not try to fool me, I prefer to forget my brother and go on with your life instead of make it look like a shadow of my yesterday.

Please do not fret - Marena implored - I can leave him behind though it hurts me.

Then Bambi and Ronno decided it was time to join the conversation and came to greet Marena.

Greetings - Bambi said shyly.

Hi Bambi - Marena said - and hello...

Her lips sealed a time when Ronno thought "perfect, another one that hates me", but she was finally able to structure her sentence.

Ronno - Marena exclaimed sadly - how unfair I was!

Did you say… what? - Ronno asked confused.

Yes - Marena nodded - it was too early to judge you when you risked your life in order to save Gobo, I owe you.

You do not know how relieved I am. - Ronno sighed.

It could be considered that Marena was nice but Ronno was not attracted to her more than friends, she might be a friend who he could tell things that Faline should not know or that Bambi could not answer.

Marena - Ronno said haltingly - can I ask you something in private?

Do not you trust in me? - Bambi shouted.

I trust you - Ronno said - I've told you many secrets but I need a second opinion, you should enjoy this view with Faline for a few minutes.

Thus Marena walked a long stretch and waited to see if Ronno followed her, she stared at the peculiar gait of this deer, but he realized he was being examined.

Do you notice I limp? - Ronno mentioned quietly.

A little - Marena said when she remembered the why of the wound of Ronno - I mean, no.

Ronno laughed, it was always nice to not give him a degrading treatment for his condition.

I don't know much, but - Ronno asked his question - do you think I will end lonely?

Of course not - Marena answered quickly - I think you're gentle and you will never lack friends.

It's not that - Ronno answered seriously - you know what I mean.

Oh - Marena was silent for a few seconds - it's true that you do not know much but rather than appearance or strength of a stag, we seek someone sympathetic and kindhearted, and what is yours, tell me how many may love both his mother and his friends like you?

My mother? - Ronno asked embarrassed - I'm sure that Faline told you that.

No - Marena aggravated the situation - most of the forest knows.

That made feel Ronno even more ashamed so he fell on the grass, sighing, his chance to find mates seemed nil. Marena sat near him to comfort him.

It's true, some people have mocked you for it - Marena explained patiently - but most of them would do anything to be as loving and brave as you. Also, one day I met an old doe who also said you were a prince, and it's true.

Wait another moment with me, please - Ronno begged sadly - I want rid of my problems.

Just then another doe came running without noticing the presence of Marena nor Ronno, until it was late.

Ronno? - Rolla asked anxiously - I thought I heard your voice.

Rolla? - Ronno exclaimed surprised.

The image of Ronno lying so close to Marena was enough to make Rolla go out. Ronno pursued as fast as he could despite his limp was so very evident.

Rolla, do not go! - Ronno shouted distressed - it's not what it seems.

Not what it seems - Rolla reflected - but I decided to believe you were different, unable to do so and I was wrong, again, I should not have listened to my mother!

But I, I ... - Ronno said tremulously.

You what? - Rolla questioned him.

I need you. - Ronno screamed.

So I'm a need? - Rolla interrupted - other ones would say "I love you", "I like you" or at least "I want you" but you decide not to use that word.

I don't want to miss you - Ronno said calmly - I don't know if I really love you, because I thought I loved someone else and it was not true, but you, you make me feel different, I missed you a lot these days.

Adequate - Rolla commented - give me one understandable reason to be with you.

It was what Ronno expected to hear; he approached Rolla cautiously and led a sweet lick in her face in a way equivalent to a real kiss.

It's the nicest thing you have said. - Rolla pronounced blushing.

By far, Marena, Bambi and Faline appreciated that, but Bambi felt especially glad because Ronno would be happier than ever.

**Scene 36**

Faline, Bambi and Ronno should go home but before they parted from Marena and Rolla, they decided to talk another time.

Then, Ronno - Rolla said slowly - tomorrow? Will you seek me here at dawn?

I don't know if I can - Ronno said crestfallen - at that time I have a "commitment".

Don't be worry - Bambi suggested - go with her, just a day.

Just one day? - Rolla shouted annoyed - not even a special day, I expected more.

There's always time - Ronno replied calmly - I'll think of something.

Sorry to interrupt, but - Marena spoke freely - could I go with you? It's I'm looking for a new place to sleep and be near to the prairie.

Absolutely - Faline supported the idea - so it will be easier to find your new home. Well I think it remains to say goodbye, Rolla.

Goodbye Faline, goodbye Marena - Rolla began to say goodbye again - goodbye Bambi, and Ronno, do not forget your commitment!

No, no - Ronno answered hastily - of course not.

After the comment, Rolla returned for her home while the others went in the opposite direction, Ronno approached Bambi to tell him something.

I'm regretting what I did - Ronno said nervous - I will take away my freedom, I was not ready for that.

You know that saying - Bambi said cheerfully - "How can someone be too young to love?"

The love is not what worries me - Ronno reflected - it's the commitment itself.

That made laugh Faline and Marena; Ronno always seemed sure of what he wanted, but ultimately ended with the thing he wanted the least.

**Scene 37**

When it was just about to dawn, Ronno was already in place that had agreed to Rolla; it seems to have awakened before everyone, yet his healthy legs were exhausted from a long way and the other leg tingled relentless. Unfortunately he had to wait there a long time; he began to notice that timeliness was not a quality of Rolla.

Sorry for the delay - Rolla said running towards Ronno - have you been here long?

No, but to be sure, have you got the winter? - Ronno asked mockingly, he did not even tried to hide his sarcasm.

I told you I'm sorry - Rolla said hasty - better let's hear the singing of birds.

Agreed - Ronno nodded - but then you have to let me invite you "special grass".

How do you say? - Rolla laughed - hurry or we'll be late.

Ronno's mind again felt the irony but he would not say anything for now. Rolla ran to be near a meadow of a few tree songbirds, Ronno came away doing his best attempt to minimize his limp, but it didn't work, Rolla noted it.

Fashion seems to be tilting a leg when walking. - Rolla joked.

Is really that severe? - Ronno said surprised.

No - Rolla replied laughing - but it's funny.

The funny thing is that every time someone makes fun of it, I feel a sharp pain in my hoof up through my chest, wait! That's with every step I do! - Ronno said sarcastically.

Sorry, I remember you like jokes - Rolla asked - or do you not like?

Of course I like "jokes" - Ronno said calmly - but almost nobody likes that appears each time a new joke about him or about his limp or his...

His what? - Rolla said mockingly – ah, his mom, of course, when I present you I can say "this is my boyfriend, but do not bother him or his mother will come to defend him."

Enough, Rolla - Ronno said starting to bother - I thought you'd be less childish and more focused.

If you're really upset you may need to sleep - Rolla joked again - would you speak to your mother so that you can be relaxed and cherished?

At least my mother is not an old doe. - Ronno replied angrily.

What did you say? - Rolla was surprised at such an insult.

I see you acquire her deafness at high speed. - Ronno replied without realizing what he was actually doing.

The discomfort of this commentary was evident in Rolla, she had already angered but not exactly for a simple reason.

This is not for me - Rolla said - she loves you as she remember your father, and you make fun of her old age and diseases.

I'm sorry - Ronno apologized - I think we were not yet ready for this situation.

So do I - Rolla reconsidered - I love you but we're a disaster as a couple.

I'll be back in a few days to make sure you're okay. - Ronno responded.

A kind of affectionate hug was used; at least now they know that everyone can love but only at the right time.


	9. Chapter VIII: Too much friendship

_**Chapter VIII: Too much friendship**_

**Scene 38**

That day in the afternoon Ronno sought Bambi, because although Marena could understand better his situation, if she was near of Faline that could not improve his mood greatly.

Bambi - Ronno said sadly - I come to talk to you.

Great, but tell me - Bambi replied smiling - how was your "date"?

It's just what I've come - Ronno paused - it was a disaster.

I do not think your visit has been that bad. - Bambi tried to help.

No, it was worse than you imagine - Ronno rebuked – she mocked me.

Well - Bambi went proudly - at least you know how I felt when you used to make fun of me, then is this why you failed?

Neither - Ronno said - the problem is that I teased her.

Now that I think about it I think that it is the reason you are no longer dating. - Bambi sighed.

I still hope that one of these days we're both ready to love each other as we want. - Ronno ommented with the mind in the doe that had left him.

We are both? - Bambi asked worried.

Don't panic - Ronno clarified his idea - I do not mean us.

When Ronno gave this joke, Bambi would respond with another but he was not very good making jokes.

Why not? - Bambi said a little nervously - we get a lot of fun along.

What do you say? - Ronno Exclaimed astonished - we must not, firstly Faline adores you, secondly you must become the Great Prince and thirdly, what the hell is wrong with you?

It was very clear that Ronno thought Bambi was talking seriously but Bambi decided to see how far he could get in his attempt for a good joke.

But think - Bambi replied sarcastically - we are very close for a good time, this must be a sign.

Bambi tried to approach Ronno to say him "I cheated you, it was a joke" but his bad luck got in the act tripping and falling over the left side of Ronno.

Who are you and what you did to Bambi? - Ronno exclaimed with his eyes full of amazement, anger and disappointment.

Confused, Ronno started running towards home without giving him a chance to explain that Bambi was not on purpose, but just seemed to be on the verge of another tragedy.

**Scene 39**

When Ronno come at his home, he took the opportunity to ask for advice to her mother about what had happened.

That was what he really said - Ronno talked in detail - but do not tell anyone, that has to be solved.

Maybe you're right, after all you are friends - his mother said without finding a better explanation - maybe only he is afraid of you to stay away from him.

Yes - Ronno nodded uneasily - I think that's it, but I will turn away from him a while to be sure.

Just be sure not to make things worse. - She replied.

That would be almost impossible. - Ronno said as she tried to breathe deeply.

So he spent the night and waking Ronno was looking for Faline, he should prove to himself he could do aside Bambi.

Ronno - Faline greeted him - but what a surprise!

So I say. - Ronno said cheerfully.

Then - Faline asked curiously – are you seeking me?

Sure - Ronno said - why would not I?

Well, if you want to accompany me - Faline mentioned with no choice - first I'll go to pasture and then talk with Marena, are you coming?

Then Faline walked into the clearing while Ronno stood by, as they began to eat they heard a voice shouting in the distance.

Ronno! - The voice of Bambi said.

Is not that Bambi? - Faline questioned.

I think so - Ronno answered hastily - I have to go, I should not see him for now.

Why not? - Faline was beside himself - I thought you were friends.

Long story - Ronno mentioned running - goodbye.

In just a jiffy, Ronno had already gone too far, just when Bambi approached to Faline.

He's gone, right? - Bambi was troubled by what was panting.

Yes - Faline still curious about the matter - what happened?

It's hard to explain, but if you see him - Bambi gulped and waited for his breathing to calm down - can you say that what I said was not seriously just joking?

Sure, but I do not know if I'll see him soon - Faline thought about it - he can be very elusive.

I still thank you. - Bambi replied quietly.

A few seconds passed and Bambi returned to the safety of the forest. Across that region Ronno was walking without paying attention and ran into some less expected.

Come here. - The Great Prince of the forest shouted with a rigid posture, looking even more powerful.

Bambi is not with me. - Ronno faltered worried.

I know - the old buck replied - I'm talking to you.

I'll be right, sir. - Ronno replied politely.

I have wanted to talk to you - the Great Prince said gravely - tell me, do you think Bambi soon become a strong prince and my successor?

I do not know - Ronno said with fear – it is a difficult question to answer.

Did you call you his friend and you do not know? - The Great Prince questioned to him.

With all respect, sir, you are his father and you do not know either. - Ronno felt it would cost too for him, so he closed his eyes and waited for the worst.

Very true - the old stag said without aggression - but I must say that if for some reason Bambi is not enough mature to become a great prince, I think, that you...

Me? - Ronno was startled - I am pleased to hear that but you should not do that to your child, I will do what is necessary to prevent him from fail.

So you are my second choice - The Great Prince said motivating Ronno - you will not disappoint me, despite the fact I must tell you that you're like a son to me.

They both went in opposite directions, Ronno knew he had to convince Bambi to retake the course and become a better deer than it had been hitherto.

**Scene 40**

For when Ronno was looking for Bambi, he was quite far from where Ronno expect to find him, but he still did not give up. On the other side of a hill, Bambi was so distracted, as much that he could not anticipate a trap, he tried to move his legs the least possible, the sounds this would attract hunters, so he began to yell desperate for help, being so far from home he was unfortunate that his appeal reached the wrong ears.

Karus - Bambi said scared - you should not be here, my father have dropout you of the forest.

No - Karus replied annoying - he kicked me out of the region that he rules, he has no jurisdiction here, I mean, and he will not be here. It seems that the prince has problems.

Please - Bambi pleaded - do not be foolish.

Do not think it's silly that finally one of my questions could be answered. - Karus said mockingly.

And what is that question? - Bambi said with interest and anxiety.

What if the forest was left without his prince? - Karus said so philosophical.

No - Bambi begged again - please be quiet.

Oh, no - Karus laughed evilly - but sooner or later you will have to choose between dying of starvation or try to escape but get killed in the attempt, until then, I'll wait.

From certain perspective, Faline could hear those two voices and instantly she recognized them, Bambi was in danger and she had to tell Ronno before something bad would happened. Luckily she soon found him at a great distance.

Ronno - Faline shouted running - help!

Now what's wrong? - Ronno asked.

It's Bambi - responded Faline - he is in danger!

Where? - Ronno cared much in that.

On the hill that has many old spruces - Faline thought if that was correct - only in the other side, I think.

Ronno then went to the place that Faline believed was right, he would not know how much time he has.

**Scene 41**

It was dusk when Ronno could finally find Bambi, moaning for help, he had to be patient to know what the risk was, but if it was necessary he must to do something soon.

Karus, please - Bambi tried to reach a fair agreement - if you save me I will reward you.

Do not try to tempt me - Karus was angry, too much not to agree to anything - only your agony will be better than your own death.

Such a scene he could not believe, Ronno thought that Karus had fled to another forest or perhaps he had died, so he took courage and hit Karus before he realized his presence.

This trap is tougher than I expected. - Ronno said worried.

Then I have time - Karus addressed Ronno - the prince will pay with his life your meddling.

Saying this, Karus moved Bambi signal triggering the trap and immediately several lights appeared and moved toward them, Karus gone quiet; no one would attack him while Bambi still strapped.

You must go - Bambi whispered to Ronno - save yourself.

No - Ronno not give up easily - you will survive, and you're almost there for free.

But they will kill you! - Bambi shouted Ronno crying.

Or I will die trying - Ronno realized the stupidity he had said - wait that makes no sense.

At the last moment Bambi was released, then they ran together without a trace, but again Ronno's leg affected his agility making Bambi stumble without noticing. Unable to stand, Ronno crawled into the bushes hoping they could not find him, nevertheless, one man approached him and examined too without firing, only he saw the still growing antlers and the complexion looking much like a fawn, Ronno turned his gaze to the wildflowers growing near, he expect to have a pleasant memory to accompany him in his death, yet the man decided not to take him and let him live. As humans went off, Ronno rose and ran to the forest interior, he was too scared.

**Scene 42**

Early, Bambi met Faline and began to talk completely terrified by what had happened.

Bambi, you could escape! - Faline shouted enthusiastically.

Did you see Ronno go out of there? - Bambi asked worried.

I have not seen him - Faline realized what have happened - oh no.

I think he has taken by the men - Bambi said sadly - and this is all my fault!

Bambi sat down on the floor and began to sob softly.

I cannot believe it - Faline deny this fact - it's that he had risked his being many times and always he came out victorious, and now this.

If I had been more cautious, I would not have fallen into that trap and he should not have been sacrificed for me. - Bambi still blaming cruelly.

No, that's not your fault - Faline reassured Bambi - if he had been in danger you would have rescued him too, so that's life.

Do you know what it's the worst? - Bambi said crouching his ears.

What? – Faline asked.

I'm going to telling you but do me a favor. - Bambi said.

I guess. - Faline hesitated.

It's just that his mother will be heartbroken - Bambi explained - and the favor I ask you is that you tell her.

No - Faline worried - anything but that.

We should not hide the truth - Bambi answered seriously - maybe one or two days she would not worry, but to say that he will be far on that other way for a lifetime will completely destroy the soul.

Do you think he is now with my brother? - Faline asked wistfully.

Faline, how could you be so strong to bear this loss? - Bambi mentioned stuttering - I am very weak, I couldn't resist knowing that I never can see Ronno again.

More tears fell from his face; Faline snuggled beside him without saying anything, just stared into the smiling eyes trying to tell him that all the loved ones who remain appear to be lost within the soul. They have harbored in an incredible peace forcing them to fall asleep and to forget such misfortune.

**Scene 43**

Ronno spent another day in the heart of the forest, he had an absolute fear about human and he was afraid of any noise, but it was necessary to return to his home in order to his friends can know that he had not died. When he was a few steps to reach the shelter he was surprised to see Bambi and Faline there about to say something to his mother.

I do not want to worry - Faline said uneasily - but I'll be direct, Ronno is, Ronno is ...

There, look! - Bambi exclaimed happily - he is there, alive!

I'm alive - Ronno said listening to Bambi - but not more than ever, I'm still nervous.

I forgot - Bambi lamented - you risked your safety for me and I feel terrible about it.

Forget that feeling - Ronno comforted him - you know I'm for protection.

Also - Bambi added - I tell you what I did and I told you it was not on purpose.

I understand - Ronno laughed jokingly - I think some people might "fall" wrongly.

That's not what I mean - Bambi was embarrassed - I tried to make a joke to cheer you but I went very mistaken.

You will need a lot of practice to reach me. - Ronno responded with superiority.

Enough! - Ronno's mother shouted angrily - Ronno, come here at this moment.

The look in Ronno's mother showed anger and his voice was dominant, rarely seen her in that way.

Mother - Ronno said tenderly - I missed you so much!

Go to sleep! - His mother ordered seriously.

Do not you miss me? - Ronno asked feeling ignored.

Sleep! - His mother spoke again.

That word was enough for Bambi and Faline fired quietly and stay away walking fast.

Do you feel bad? - Ronno said sadly.

Bad? - His mother exclaimed indignantly - I thought you were dead and again by risking you for a "friend".

Sorry - Ronno said crestfallen - but her really is a true friend.

I think the only reason he want to be near you is to make you look after him when his father can't. - His mother shouted still annoying.

His father is very strict. - Ronno murmured.

But still being his duty - his mother said with frustration - if you were not there he had to protect his son, but tell me, who protect yourself?

It's true - Ronno sighed again wanting to have known his father - I outsmart and I will not be as "brave" as I have thought.

I hope you understand - His mother said mother quietly - but you have to still on my side so you shall not go away for a few days.

But ... - Ronno muted.

I spoke - His mother scolded him - maybe you think you're too ripe to take care of yourself alone and maybe it is, but you still have much to learn about how to take care of the treacherous world of adults.

After a forced sigh Ronno's mother lay down near of her son and started to sleep; and then he after her.


	10. Chapter IX: Maternal intervention

Sorry for the long gap of time between the last chapter and this; I was really busy but not anymore… Enjoy the words and happy holidays!

_**CHAPTER IX: Maternal intervention**_

**Scene 44**

The day was very quiet and even not a single leaf dared to fall and cause noise in the forest; Faline and Bambi walked waiting the possible Ronno punishment, since his mother had imposed her angry face. When they finally saw him, he was eating without have opportunity to speak or go with them, he was the victim of overprotection.

Wow, Bambi - Faline said slowly - do not let us see or anyone to see him like this, it would be traumatic.

I agree - Bambi answered - I wonder what she has said to maintain him under that level of control.

That does not matter now - Faline replied - I think she does not like the fact that Ronno was again compromised as long to rescue someone else. Come on, we are going where Marena, you relax a little, if you are tense you will ruin only your mood.

Well… - Bambi sighed.

Nobody realized they were both there; much less that they were going by the other way. Ronno was asked if one of his friends would visit him, but he should be aware that it was likely that they did not like being so close to interrupt his mother.

Mother - Ronno asked - how much longer do I have forbidden to get away from here?

Do not say "forbidden" - His mother said - but if that's what you mean, once you prove that you're more cautious I will let you go.

But - Ronno stuttered - how I can prove that I am cautious?

If you are patient you can do. - That was everything his mother said.

That phrase was not very accurate, but Ronno knew exactly what she meant, "Only a matter of time", although, he would say a matter of eternal time, because every day he would go without talking or running alongside Bambi or Faline will appear very slow until the end.

**Scene 45**

While initially there were rumors that Ronno had died, they were not quite as Bambi's comments that he had been rescued by a brave young stag, when the news reached Rolla, she was very excited because she knew who was a young and brave deer, so, she decided to go to congratulate him for his heroic act, but on the way she had to stop to greet other friends.

Bambi, Faline - Rolla shouted - hello, it's me.

Hello Rolla - Faline smiled - how wonderful to see you here.

Yes - Bambi intervened - I never thought you left the region where you live.

Suddenly a thought apparently abandoned came on Bambi; his father had told him Netla has a daughter who was his half-sister, but he still not sure if she was someone else or Rolla.

Well - Rolla responded - now you see that I go out of there, where is Ronno? I thought he would be with you.

No - Faline answered - and I must tell you, do not look for him.

Wow - Rolla got surprised - is he shabby?

He's fine - Bambi pondered - but I can only tell you that it would be inappropriate to pay a visit just now.

That's ridiculous - Rolla laughed - you know that I appreciate that he is so kind.

Do not go - Bambi implored - please!

But he had lost sight of Rolla, it was clear that she knew where to look Ronno, but it was most likely she would not like much what she would see. Finally Rolla was near the place and she saw Ronno walking around, grazing; it was not glad for her when she saw that he was not alone, but that his mother guided him and even licking his fur; Rolla was stunned, she could not believe his hero really was a "mommy's boy", so she backed up slowly and walked to find someone else and tell the mistake she had made. It was precisely when she could meet again with Bambi and Faline who in turn sought to stop her, they do no matter what she had done.

Rolla, stop not go with… - Faline realized what had happened - You were there, are not you?

Yes - Rolla said bowed - what I saw disappointed me, I knew he has a bond with his mother, but that is too much, it is so… so weird!

No - Faline answered - that's what his mother told him, it is not what he usually does.

Yes and by the way - Bambi interrupted - Rolla, do you have younger sisters?

Bambi - Faline said angry - it is not the time for these questions.

But I'm interested - Bambi replied seriously - she has not told us much of her family.

You know - Rolla said with no interest - I think I'd better go somewhere else, I do not know what to think about Ronno, or about you.

Well - Faline suggested - you can say that Bambi gets ideas that do not correspond to the subject or that I pushed hard your mind, but do not think band of Ronno, it is the least he need for now.

I'll keep that in mind - Rolla mumbled distracted - even so, goodbye.

As the wind blew, Rolla went returning home with many things to think about; behind her remained Faline and Bambi.

Why do you ask of her sisters? - Faline cried - Do you like her?

What? - Bambi was ashamed – no, it is not that, I was just curious.

Well if you do not like her - Faline asked - then who?

I think I'm still too young to know if I like someone - Bambi responded thinking.

Not even me? - Faline said sadly.

You're pretty - Bambi exclaimed - but I cannot see you more than a friend, I have seen that the upfront commitment can fail and it is very sad.

You're right - Faline nodded - why at our age we should anticipate both stuffs? We still have many other things to live without compromise.

It's what I mean - Bambi was excited - it was really long ago since my dad played with me; and Ronno and I talked a lot more than we really had fun.

If that worries you follow me and we will play like the day we met first time. - Faline suggested.

I do not know - Bambi doubted - we are not as young, doing that would look weird.

Why do you care what people think of you? - Faline questioned - If you really want to have fun, do it, and do not think is a bad thing, but the opposite.

So, go. - Bambi exclaimed.

**Scene 46**

It was dusk and the Ronno's mother with her son were heading back to their home, on the road, Ronno dared to ask a question.

Then, Mother - Ronno said with a timid voice - can I go tomorrow with Bambi?

Okay, but - she paused inventing something - I just remembered that I am going to look for a friend of mine, just take a few days.

If you want - Ronno said trying to sound nice - I can go with you, what are a few days without seeing Faline or Bambi?

Are you sure? - his mother asked apparently really worried but manipulating him - if you do not want to go, do not go.

I'll go with you - Ronno replied with a kind of pride.

Well, go at once - she said quietly - the darker the safer we are, where we're going because it is across the clearing, I think you'll enjoy during our stay.

Thus the two deer walked slowly through that pasture with extreme caution, hitting a wooded site Ronno not even know existed, both were tired and found in the thicket of bushes huddled sleeping. That same morning, Ronno was exhausted but still his mother forced him to get up.

Ronno, dear - she said pushing his snout - wake up, you have to come.

Yes, I'm walking, I'm about to graze - Ronno lied while he was lying with his eyes closed - no matter, I'm coming.

See, the day is young and I think you should see this - his mother encouraged him to get up.

What do you want me to see? - Ronno asked stretching their legs and with an even blurred vision - wait, I do not see anything yet.

Look, she is Judy and her daughter, Cathia - her mother said with a cheerful tone.

Ronno saw a doe that was slightly like her mother, and then the other surprise was that the other doe was too many weeks younger than him, just a fawn.

I did not know those antler deer were so loose - Cathia exclaimed while watching intently to Ronno - and you mom?

Well - Judy replied surprised by that assertion - I guess he was only exhausted.

Hey, Cathia - Ronno's mother said amicably - why do not you show this region to Ronno? Could you play well?

Ronno knew what she meant, they wanted privacy, in fact, he had used similar phrases ever.

Do I have to? - Ronno whispered a little annoying to his mother - I might not have fun.

It is not about you - your mother said through clenched teeth - be cherish while and do have fun, then we'll talk.

But it's so immature! - Ronno added equally silent.

At his age is more mature than you were - his mother grumbled - so go now!

Ronno sought while he was seeing Cathia who hid behind some bushes, among both, his mother and Judy talked quietly. They went out walking.

Oh, look - Judy said moving - Ronno is identical to his father, so handsome and noble.

I know - Ronno's mother said wistfully - it's all I have left and I do not want to leave him.

Not far from there, when Ronno found the young doe, he faked a smile and walked slowly behind her thinking "perfect, all I needed; wounded foot, ready, my best friend away, ready, to stay without a girlfriend, ready, be humiliated in the woods, ready, to be an unknown nanny, ready, what else can happen to me? ". After a few minutes they came to a small lake, but in the end Ronno thought know that creek.

Here is my favorite place - Cathia said while sighing - it is so calm and cool.

Why? - Ronno asked slightly concerned - is there anything else that makes you think that?

Yes - Cathia added laughing - here I met my friends and once I saw my father, that made me so happy.

All this reminded him how much Ronno missed Bambi, Faline, Rolla and Marena, not to mention the pain of remembering that he had not known his father. He closed his eyes but it was futile, they let out a tear.

Why are you crying? - Cathia asked afraid - Is something wrong?

It is only - Ronno did not know how to handle his situation - look! Look beyond! A goose!

Mom always says things like that - Cathia replied without turning, confident - and when it does , I know that it's because of my questions.

It is not that - A less sad Ronno said - it is that I remembered something but never mind; do you want to play with me?

I do not know - Cathia seemed indecisive - I've never played with someone older than me.

Then Ronno remembered what he talked in his several meets about how the Great Prince had much fun with his child without this being a sign of weakness, but of friendship or parenthood.

Did your mother or father have not played with you? - Ronno asked a little worried.

No - Cathia replied seriously - I think they're too busy for that.

If anything my best friend have said is that play is good for your growth - Ronno said happy - you! Little fawn, I'll show you a few games.

Do not call me little fawn - she answered a little annoyed of Ronno - my name is and I am Cathia, you should not treat me like a child.

I think you'll change your mind soon, Cathia - Ronno said as he ran around her, putting her in the ground, completely lying and smiling, Ronno took the opportunity to make her happy using a lot of creative games.

Cathia pitch a long time remained a persistent smile while Ronno went back to that same look cheerful without knowing exactly what was the cause of that good emotion; so nice that he could feel inside. Later, the two got up and walked to a clearing in the inner forest, completely sure where Ronno would encourage Cathia to play together, side to side and laughing at their setbacks; it seems that Cathia yet not know much about the dangers that exists at that time, the only thought she had was that she have gotten a new friend; and he values her innocence and happiness.


	11. Chapter X: Mourning mood

12/21/12 Happy end of the world (just kidding)!

_**Chapter X: Mourning mood**_

**Scene 47**

The next day and far away from there, Faline and Bambi were walking together, really together as they were really in love.

Ah, is not it a beautiful day? - Faline sighed in the ear to Bambi.

It certainly is - he answered sweetly.

Hey - Faline said uneasily - why we did not do this before?

Of course we have played, but it was so long ago! - Bambi exclaimed with joy.

It's not what I mean - Faline interrupted - I mean, why did not I'd be allowed this close to you?

You mean... - Bambi was confused - do you think that we're a couple?

Of course - Faline said cheerfully.

Oh! Oh! - Bambi said amazed, stunned and unable to say anything else - Oh!

Is something wrong? - Faline asked Bambi worried but he remained completely shocked - I know how I can make you feel better, look up for Ronno, we have not seen him in days.

You're right - Bambi realized he had forgotten his best friend, but he had heard some rumors that would help him to recover - Faline come with me, I know where to find it.

The two waited until the night arrived and started to walk across the clearing to reach the forest where it was said that Ronno had gone with his mother. Bambi and Faline, they looked for a place to sleep. In the morning they could find Ronno, but by the time they got to see how far he was accompanied by a female fawn, as he was another one.

Stop chasing me! - Cathia cried laughing running swiftly - Ronno please, I do not want more tickling!

Then why are you laughing? - Ronno Exclaimed happily - I can see from here that you do not appear to be very quick!

Cathia had noticed that Ronno was limping but if she would asked him that surely had not make him feel good, so, she stopped even though it meant that Ronno's reaching her in a short time, and he was like a big brother to her. Then Bambi decided to talk to Ronno; Faline declined while she thought she could interrupt something.

Do you remember me yet? - Bambi asked Ronno emotionally.

Of course! - Ronno exclaimed excitedly leaving Cathia from play.

Have you given up? - Cathia asked to Ronno, while she still without announce the presence of the other deer.

Look, Cathia - Ronno said enthusiastically, while addressing her to Bambi - he is the prince of the forest.

Is that true? - Cathia asked Bambi curiously.

Well, yes - Bambi mentioned looking for a phrase that would not sound so pride - but did you know that also Ronno is a prince?

Enough for now, I have to bring Cathia to light west - Ronno said while routing the young doe to the mentioned place - then we, Bambi.

What do you say? - Bambi was worried - I'm your best friend, come with me.

I cannot - Ronno said sadly - I'm in charge of her for now and she is having a great time.

You're not the same! - Bambi shouted angry about not being with Ronno - you want to fill your empty sentimental side trying to be the father you never had known.

This angered Ronno too, so he ran to ram Bambi, they both were ready to fight for no apparent reason. Cathia was frightened to see Ronno bumping Bambi; Faline was so close as to console Cathia instead of run.

Come here little - Faline said with soothing voice - follow me.

Faline fled away with Cathia while Bambi and Ronno were pounding relentlessly, but even though Ronno had a messed leg, he managed to beat Bambi knocking him and stood on it to ensure it does not stop. Ronno immediately realized that there was not Cathia.

But what have I done! - Ronno shouted worried.

That you have hurt a friend - Bambi said under Ronno feet.

Not you, derogatory deer, I have to find Cathia, and soon - Ronno ran off looking for the fawn.

You're right, I was very rude - Bambi muttered sad when Ronno was away.

Near the west clear Ronno was looking for Cathia desperately screaming, praying that she was safe.

Cathia! Cathia! - Ronno shouted with all his might - Come with me!

She is here - Faline replied calmly from afar.

Really? - Ronno asked anxious as he approached Faline.

Slowly! - Faline exclaimed nervous - Cathia is terrified.

Cathia, come here - Ronno whispered for her to trust him again, but she was behind the silhouette of Faline.

I am going to explain her, but it will be difficult - Faline said sighing.

Ronno did not hear what Faline said to Cathia, but it seemed to work much better than what he had tried.

Well, we are come to light - Cathia said with his head down.

Ronno realized she was not quite right, but waited quietly until the clear to apologize for his scene.

Listen - Ronno said quiet - you do not need to forgive me for what I was irresponsible, but understand that I will never hurt you like that.

Never? - Cathia asked hopeful - really?

Never, you are - Ronno was silent for a moment until he knew what to say - you are very special to me.

Why? - Cathia said tremulously - why am special to you?

Well - Ronno devised something to explain his feelings easily - if you also feel that you are special, then you will understand why it is that I believe it.

Okay - Cathia confidently answered - I just think you're special too.

I believe you, now let's get some fireflies you have insurance to abound here - Ronno mentioned making Cathia follow him - you're sure to please.

In this way the two went looking for these luminous insects in full gloom of dusk, Bambi once again found them there making Cathia thought that Ronno could return aggressive again.

Ronno! - Bambi shouted as he saw him - I came to apologize.

But Ronno was willing to ignore him in order to maintain an eye on Cathia.

What's wrong? Talk Now! - Bambi demanded angrily, perhaps more than Ronno ever was - if you will not listen, well for you, that gives me the advantage.

Bambi - Ronno broke the silence but he would maintain the calm and once for the day - stay away from me, my mother was right that only you wanted me to be with to protect you and risk my life in vain, so, goodbye, I'll stay in this place for the rest of my days.

Bambi made silent, and great sadness came over him, he stood still watching Cathia and Ronno and they went away. He just lay there unable to laugh, unable to scream, unable to mourn, he was waiting for the time in which he was over so no more to compassion.

**Scene 48**

Faline was looking all over the forest in order to find Bambi until she noticed a sad-looking stag lying in the foliage, alone.

And Ronno? - Faline asked in amazement.

You know what, let's go - Bambi shouted ordering Faline to leave.

No, not yet - Faline insisted surprised.

I said let's go! - Bambi responded with authoritarianism.

I will not go with you, no in this way - Faline said offended.

Of course you will, you love me - Bambi said pedantically.

You're not for me Bambi and therefore I do not like you - Faline said and started to run for pronouncing certain words similar to the ones said by Ronno to Bambi - you are left alone!

To Faline, it was easily to find Ronno who was accompanied by Cathia, she decided to go slow and not to mention as soon as Bambi.

Hello and greetings to Cathia and the Prince Ronno - Faline said amiably.

Hello Faline - Ronno answered, he knew something was wrong for her to be there without Bambi - why are you alone?

Have you taken good care of Cathia? - Faline answered Ronno ignoring the question - I guess her mother soon may meet with her.

You're right - Ronno said with not bothering - right now her mother and mine have been returning from where, and it will be my time to go home.

How nice! - Faline said relieved.

But I'll tell my mother that we do not - Ronno answered calm - I'm happy here.

I understand you're upset with Bambi - Faline mentioned - but at least back to be with me, you have been very good.

I love you too my friend Faline, but - Ronno responded cautiously - not think there's anything to make me change my mind.

Wait! - Faline cried while Ronno and Cathia were returning to find their mothers - if there is anything I can do, find me here after Cathia be let with her mother and I will tell you.

**Scene 49**

As Faline expected, Ronno came to her after Judy took with Cathia.

Well? - Ronno asked anxious - what will make me change my mind?

Sit down, because - Faline ordered as she sat and she waited Ronno also expected to do the same - remember that the Great Prince wonder if you would be able to be his successor instead of Bambi?, For he is not even remotely a good prince and you did well you must go to be recognized as his heir.

One moment, please - Ronno responded completely confused - first tell me what happens to Bambi.

He has become very aggressive - Faline answered very quiet - I cannot even like him, he reminds me a kind of, well a ...

To me - Ronno interrupted without being rude - you remember me when I was very bad for you, that's a good reason.

But what is the matter? - Faline tried to convince him otherwise - just so everyone will recognize you as a true prince, even the Great Prince.

That would not be right - Ronno said in order to search Bambi away - no one should be so inconsiderate with friends as I was once.

After Ronno sought some time, he could not find Bambi, but he cried and searched every corner and after that he did not see him, so he decided to wait near a bush, so, Bambi jumped out of nowhere and hit him very blatantly.

Bambi? - Ronno asked dizzily after received such attack.

Now you agree to pronounce my name, right? - Bambi said as he prepared to hit him again.

Please stop - Ronno pleaded uninterested in defense - that Bambi from now is not my friend.

What do you say? - Bambi said stopping his onslaught - you mean I'm not your friend?

No, I mean what you're doing and what you did to Faline is not something you would do - Ronno answered relaxing Bambi - the duty of a prince is caring for others, not attack them.

But! - Bambi shouted indignantly but immediately realized that what Ronno has said was imminent true - can you two forgive me for what I've done?

Of course - Ronno answered cheerfully - the only that matters is that we are happy now again and with you, and you're still a friend of ours. Now let you apologize with Faline; she is very disappointed of your behavior.


	12. Chapter XI: Bambi is going home

Merry Christmas to you, and enjoy reading…

_**Chapter XI: Bambi is going home**_

**Scene 50**

After a while, Bambi and Ronno could locate Faline in the place that surprisingly was where Judith and her daughter were too.

What joy to see you here! - Ronno exclaimed embracing them.

What happened? - Faline asked because she did not know why Bambi was again with them and with Ronno - How did you come to an agreement?

That, that is what I'll tell you later - Ronno intervened quiet - for now Bambi has to tell you something.

Saying this, Faline, Bambi and Ronno moved away a bit more towards a path hidden by the branches of the trees.

Ehm - Bambi was nervous - Faline, I wonder if you'll forgive me for my deplorable behavior I showed you.

Proceed Bambi, we want to hear more - Ronno said getting more restless Bambi by exclaiming this to his friend - say that with no verbiage.

Forgive me for the wrong I did - Bambi said with his head down.

I forgive you - Faline said smiling slightly - a person once told me that if you care so much about someone you should do what you feel is necessary.

Who told you that? - Bambi asked not sure if she meant it.

Well, it was not in those words - Faline sighed - but that message was understood at that time when he told me that.

Then - Bambi said restless - and do you think we should go back to "home"?

You would bet it - Faline responded to Bambi walking to tell him to leave, but he continued stood staring Ronno - Ronno, will not you join us?

I think - Ronno answered sadly - there are some matters that I must attend.

Do not worry - Faline said trying to cheer - whatever that would happen we will understand.

What do you mean? - Bambi asked lost in the conversation.

Wait Bambi - Faline said seriously - do not push Ronno to do something, come now, please.

I appreciate that - Ronno replied diplomatically - that's what real friends would do.

Just then Ronno was giving away a few steps near all weeds, in the opposite direction Faline and Bambi were slowly returning to their place of origin.

**Scene 51**

It had just dawned when Ronno went to find his mother, who had finally reunited with Cathia and Judith.

Ronno! - It was exclaimed happily as his mother saw him - it was a long time ago I did not see you despite the fact of how close you were!

Oh yeah, mother - he said with no such urge comment.

Have you eaten? - his mother asked to his listless eyes. - It seems that you are malnourished!

Yes I've eaten, it's just that - Ronno was in silent a moment before speaking again - maybe we should return to our old home.

Do not you remember what I said about your "friends"? - his mother mentioned somewhat irritated - they only lead you to your misery.

I clearly remember and understand what you have said - Ronno said confidently - but I have matured and I should know by now what is the line between being a good friend and manipulated one.

Do you want to leave us? - Cathia asked sadly - I thought you'd stay here.

Come with me - Ronno replied calmly - I will explain you what happens.

Thus, Ronno and Cathia were calm headed toward that lake where they enjoyed watching the landscape; Ronno inhaled deeply before starting to speak.

I had fun and I learned a lot being with you - Ronno said effusively - however, I have to go back with my friends, where I think I belong.

But, do not you stay here? - Cathia said trying to persuade Ronno - I think we're just good friends, right?

Cathia - Ronno said wistfully - to me you're more than a friend, you're part of my family, but anyway, I must follow my destiny.

So you go - Cathia said in a mood between angry and sad - will we meet again someday?

I hope so - Ronno said - one day, sooner or later, I will seek to know news about you, I will not abandon you.

Both were silent for a moment and then they returned with their mothers. Everything was decided, Ronno and his mother have to return to their former home.

**Scene 52**

When Ronno finally reached his old home he could see that in that place Bambi and Faline were eating idly and quietly talking, probably about the same.

Oh, Ronno - Faline exclaimed astonished to see him there - so what you decide to stay here? Or have you come to pass?

I will stay here - Ronno answered quietly - it's good to be with my friends.

I guess it was a difficult decision for you - Bambi spoke slowly - if you need to vent your feelings, do it, you have our support.

I agree - Ronno replied haltingly of sadness after gulp - it's just that I do not know what to do, first I have looked for love and I have lose it, then I try and rekindle the best friendship I have had and finally it ended up fighting, and last I try to help a fawn and I defrauded her, what's wrong with me?

I could not tell you - Bambi answered quietly - you're just a few weeks older than me but you've been through so many experiences, well, many people would say tragedies, I think you just need some time to relax.

Yes, I will turn away for a while from my problems and reflect on this - Ronno said cheerfully - so I'm going to stay here but I will look in my own for these days.

What do you say? - Bambi shouted confused - you just barely came back and now you want to get away?

I know it sounds strange - Ronno continued talking - but what are a few more days far from you? After all, the longer the wait, it will be more comforting to the meeting.

Then do it - Bambi mentioned disappointed - and there were several times we thought we have lost you, this will be the least painful.

Faline said nothing, any additional word will have left in the wind, so she just waited for one of them in order to leave, suddenly, Bambi was the first to leave.

**Scene 53**

Bambi had not ventured much in that way in which he walked, Faline still ventured to follow him closely.

Where are you going? - Faline asked Bambi closely following.

For a moment I have forgotten - Bambi said staring at Faline - would you like to join me?

I am not sure - Faline said a little nervous and excited about this situation - something's wrong, right?

Really? - Bambi said laughing a little - why do you think that?

I do not know - Faline mentioned idly - it is that until recently you seemed to even avoid me, and now you even invite me.

Does that bother you? - Bambi asked kindly.

No, I have just never imagined that these things could be so among us so soon - Faline said happily - I must admit that this petite idea of you scares me a little.

But it is not an idea - Bambi answered - this is an emotion, you should not think about it, you have to feel it.

What an inspiration! - Faline exclaimed excitedly - but it's ironic that you only want to feel something when you know that from an idea you have said, that would mean they cancel each other, it is a paradox!

A paradox? - Bambi asked condescendingly - the only paradox that should concern us is why we cannot be together without talking much and just get carried away.

Faline thought about it and Bambi walked along in silence.

Why did not you say anything? - Bambi said curiously.

This is what I mean - Faline said laughing - you wanted us to carry on the way we stopped in silence, but now you want me to talk, who could understand you?

True, it's funny - Bambi said happily - but I do remember what I have said is that it is wise to change your mind.

I would bet that your dad told you that. - Faline quickly intervened.

How do you know? - Bambi asked surprised.

Please! - Faline said confidently - though you have had a lot of talks with Ronno I know that such talk is only typical in the Great Prince, by the way, how long he has not see you?

I do not know - Bambi said trying to remember an exact date - but it is several days since he told me something that I have no desire to express.

Why not? - Faline asked - Really is that bad not to say it? Ronno sure know this thing, he's your best friend.

He does not know this either. - Bambi responded slightly annoying.

Well, maybe he does not know - Faline tried to persuade Bambi - but you can tell it to your girlfriend.

Okay - Bambi surrendered to the curiosity of Faline - it is that my father has other children besides me.

Is that bad? - Faline was interested in this topic - I think it's good to have more family members you could meet.

Maybe - Bambi reacted with disinterest - but it is good that you say only in that way.

I do not mind - Faline respectfully suggested - do you know what it is to lose a brother? Do you know what I'd do to give him back?

I have not forgotten Gobo - Bambi answered quietly - so if I can honor his memory I even look for one of my half-siblings.

There is no need to do that - Faline said in amazement - but it would be nice if you do that, it could be very useful.

Then I will do it - Bambi responded relaxed - but I want you to come with me, not to be alone, but because I enjoy your company.

Slowly, while the redness of the evening in the distance saw the clouds swirling advertised the time of small but important changes; Bambi and Faline followed a path which they have not visited in a while.


	13. Chapter XII: Faline did not fall in love

… and a happy new year!

_**Chapter XII: Faline did not fall in love**_

**Scene 54**

When they two plunging into the thicket of a road covered with shadows and gloom, Faline and Bambi walked not sure if it was day or night, they still persisted advancing confused hiding among them questions about why they were there. Finally, at close range they could see a pair of young does and one of them was the one who Bambi was looking for.

Rolla? - Bambi asked tremulously.

Bambi! - Rolla cried once seeing him as unexpected.

What a surprise! - the other doe said with indifference, she turned out to be Marena.

Wow - Faline said slowly - what are you doing here?

Rolla have helped me to get a good mate - Marena said happily - a while since we met, and well, I already have someone for whom see.

Well, one issue at a time - Faline interrupted proudly - Bambi came here to find someone.

So Faline - Bambi nodded nervously - Rolla, could you come with me a moment? I need to ask you something.

All right. - Rolla replied intrigued.

Faline and Marena tried to shadow Rolla and Bambi, but seeing it they ceased seeking in order to leave them talk alone.

I do not know how to ask you this - Bambi asked quietly causing a confused impression - are you the Netla's youngest daughter?

What kind of question is that? - Rolla replied with curiosity and anger.

Please answer me and I'll tell you what you need to know - Bambi said seriously.

I agree - Rolla sighed accessing to the treatment of Bambi - yes, I am the youngest daughter of Netla, so what?

Oh for my antlers! - Bambi said with the eyes widely open and in a kind of shock about that - Oh!

What is happening to you? - Rolla said worried.

Do you know who is your father? - Bambi mentioned still disturbed.

No, why? - Rolla said impatiently.

Because I think I already know him - Bambi exclaimed alarmed but happy and pausing for suspense - you are my half sister!

Have you gone mad? - Rolla commented beside himself - now it all makes sense to me.

No, seriously, Faline can explain it if you do not believe me. - Bambi said quickly.

Rolla was silent and trotted looking for Faline, Bambi was walking behind her slowly, that would be the beginning of a new stage in his family life stage.

**Scene 55**

The whole thing was explained shortly, but it was still hard to grasp both to Rolla and to Bambi; Bambi reacted at that moment about what Marena had said to be doing with Rolla, he had to do something.

Did you say you wanted a mate? - Bambi asked curiously.

Not quite, but, yeah, I guess it's time, do not you think? - Rolla said immutably.

And, what are you looking in that stag? - Bambi said with some annoyance.

I know what you pretend - Rolla mentioned angry - but I will not return with Ronno, he was already in the past, and you're barely minutes ago my half brother to give me such orders!

I'm not ordering you - Bambi said patiently - but I suggest you to do, he's good, brave and friendly, only you have had your differences.

If he's so good, why he is not with Faline? - Rolla replied sarcastically and then logic - oh, I know, because he was dating you.

I'm serious - Bambi said indulgently - what kind of date you expect to get with those other deer? Certainly they cannot be better than Ronno.

Maybe - Rolla replied - but at least they did not abandon me, so, why not? Fight over, case closed.

**Scene 56**

Ending of talk about in this peculiar way, they started using some old familiar roads, the dust particles swirling the air above the back of Bambi made Faline remember many stories that releasing the oppression of her memories.

Oh - Faline said smiling - did you remember when we first met?

That was so long ago - Bambi replied confused - I even had no antlers.

No, Bambi - Faline said calmly - I mean when we met Rolla.

I remember - Rolla said without interest - do not you were in trouble?

Yes, but that is not so important - Faline said slowly - what pleases me is that despite all the problems we come together as good friends.

But if we're still friends - Bambi replied indulgently - well, you and I are more than you know.

It was so obvious! - Rolla intervened happily - how I did not know you were a couple? At least I'll be sure Ronno will not my brother in law, just kidding!

Well, - Faline said annoying - I know it sounds like a joke but that's an insult to Bambi and to Ronno and to me, and I remember some things that have pleased me so much.

Like what? - Rolla asked mockingly.

Like the fact that made you meet Faline in first place - Bambi replied modestly - if it were not for the way Ronno intervened, such an event like that would not have developed.

I get it - Rolla said annoyed - by the way, where do you live now?

Why? - Bambi mention surprised - Do you need a place to stay?

It's not that - Rolla said - just curious where have been living my brother, the prince, all this time.

If you want to I'll show you - Bambi replied politely - but maybe it's not what you might expect.

The three went in their way on the red and brown leafy paths, typical of that season, when that autumn is in full swing by moving the branches of the ashes and oaks, slowly moving smaller herbs.

Do you see that bush? - Bambi asked to Faline and Rolla - yes, right next to that old tree sheltered by the shade of its leaves.

Hmmm - Faline exclaimed with curiosity - so long you have lived there with Mena and I had never seen her! Where is she?

I do not know - Bambi responded nervous - rarely if I see her a day, I think she has her own needs and also I have mine.

You've matured too much - Faline said smiling - What happened to that little cute fawn I once knew?

He keeps inside me - Bambi replied happily - I wake him occasionally to keep admiring everything the wonderful around us.

With that said, they stood looking at the three together, remembering that stage had passed, so full of innocence and curiosity contrasting both with the intermediate stage between adolescence and adulthood in which they were.

**Scene 57**

With an orange sun that announces morning, Bambi awoke feeling refreshed, happy and full of life, willing to look for Faline and Rolla, he stretched his legs before entering in the trails to walk more comfortable and relaxed.

What's up? - he asked himself as he went - what is this feeling so full of happiness and nostalgia? Will it be the maturity?

Hello! - Faline exclaimed to Bambi, while he appeared to be rambling in thought.

Hello, how are you? - Bambi asked clouding his ideas.

Not complaining, so - Faline paused - where do we go now?

I do not know - Bambi said improvising a plan - we can find a serene place among the thickets, so sunlight will not stop us from enjoying the fresh air currents whispering stories.

That sounds simple - Faline said - but it's romantic.

Is that a yes? - Bambi said tremulously.

That's right - Faline replied calmly - but we will go just once.

Thus they entered into the deep woods, far from visible trails and even further from the shining light that abounds in meadows and clearings.

**Scene 58**

The day was barely getting dark when Faline suddenly ran from where she was, Bambi followed her close and distressed.

What Faline? - Bambi asked uneasily.

I have remembered something - she said hectic - but never mind, quiet.

Seriously - Bambi was determined to get a credible answer - trust me, what happened?

A few days ago I had a dream - Faline told him hasty - in this dream I thought seeing Gobo again, he was happy and frolicking with Marena, but then I realized that he was not Gobo, but someone else.

I do not know what that means - Bambi said stunned - but maybe it is a message from Gobo that wants you and Marena to be happy even without him.

It can be - Faline looked away and saw a known silhouette in the distance - what a coincidence! Look who's coming.

Marena and a young stag came walking by the clear until they decided to use a path that led them where Bambi and Faline.

Hey, do you remember us? - Faline said excitedly.

Oh, hello - Marena said disoriented, as if she wanted to avoid Faline.

Approach - Bambi said seriously.

Ok - Marena hesitated as she and her companion were closer.

Well? - Faline questioned - what were you doing?

We were just walking - Marena said while the other deer stayed without saying a word.

Who are you? - Bambi asked to the buck, but he remained silent as trembling with fear.

He is Treus - Marena said - he is very quiet because the he had never seen the Prince in person.

Do not worry - Bambi told to Treus - I'm just a deer more, you can speak with confidence.

Really sir? - Treus mentioned trembling.

Do not tell me sir - Bambi said laughing - I'm your age, not older.

Okay - Treus said calmer than before - it's a pleasure to meet you, uh, what's your name?

My name is Bambi - he answered quietly - and the pleasure is mine.

Thanks - Treus mentioned hopefully that the name of the Prince would have been more impressive.

Well - Marena interrupted quickly - we have to go.

So Marena and Treus went in the direction they have taken originally.

Your dream is clearer now - Bambi replied for Faline as they rubbed a few caresses on their faces.

**Scene 59**

That event sparked curiosity in Faline by her old friend Marena, which made the look more often to answer questions and talk. However, Bambi was not very pleased with it, because it was the first time in which he has time to spend with Faline and now she had no time to spend with him.

Why are we going back with her? - Bambi asked Faline.

Because she is my friend - Faline said annoying - and you know well that friends should spend time together.

Of course I do - Bambi said - she's my friend too, I just seem that always the time we're together is less.

But we let's go together! - Faline said confused.

No, no, no, no, no - Bambi said shaking his head - I mean you and me together, no one else.

But why so much time together like that? - Faline asked politely - I love being with you, but we need space for a few activities where we are with other acquaintances.

I understand, so we continue - Bambi said sighing without finding any convincing comment.

Arriving with Marena, Bambi started thinking about all the redundant talks that Faline and Marena had have, these talks for him were just pure gossip and useless comments, so, when he saw Treus, he thought that being with him would not be the worst, "the least of two evils" Bambi thought.

Good morning Marena - Faline said amicably - you do not know what happened to me.

Hello - Marena said smiling - surely this is what you told me yesterday.

Thus the two does continued their conversation; meanwhile, yawning from boredom Bambi was watching that also Treus was equally uneasy.

Pardon the interruption - Bambi said abruptly to Faline and Marena - but do you care that Treus can accompany me as you chat together?

Absolutely not - Marena responded passively.

Well - Treus said tremulously - I guess I'll go with him.

Bambi then walked to another area of the forest as thick, Treus followed him slowly and uncertainly.

How can you stand this? - Bambi asked curiously.

Stand what? - Treus said sheepishly.

Yes - Bambi explained - how can you spend so much time listening to the conversations of Marena and Faline? I just get bored!

Maybe I've always been very quiet. - Treus answered with a methodical tone.

I think you're not entirely quiet - Bambi exclaimed happily - you have to have fun once in a while.


	14. Chapter XIII: Out of the forest

_**Chapter XIII: Out of the forest**_

**Scene 60**

Half of the sky was covered in dark and the other one remained shining light of clarity. In this subtle landscape, two cervine shadows were perceived moving slowly away from the safety of that dense forest leafs dressed in orange, although it was not much in that early winter, it was still enough to hide some animal silhouettes from the constant threat of humans.

What are we doing here? - Treus asked nervous - I think it is extremely dangerous to walk through before a "he" could appear.

What do you mean? - Bambi said confidently - first, I'm not dumb enough to let me expose a likely death, and secondly, why are you referring to humans even as "he"?, This custom has not much sense nowadays.

It may not seem to make sense - Treus explained slowly - however, I think that this fear of mentioning the name of his species helps us to avoid thinking about them as you would do against any opponent, but he is much more than an enemy.

You've given me much to think about - Bambi answered listening carefully, hoping not to step on some freshly fallen leaf, especially if it was dry - I really do not know much about these creatures, except that they are extremely dangerous and somehow associated with fire .

So there is nothing to do here, better get back. - Treus suggested fearful.

No, Treus - Bambi said in a whisper - do you really not know where to try to behave?

I do not know and do not think it's that important. - Treus sighed.

Come on, are not you curious? - Bambi asked excitedly.

Am I supposed to be curious? - Treus said deadpan.

Damn it, Treus, I think you were right - Bambi responded annoying - how could I think you could have a fun side and friendlier?

Wait, wait - Treus replied offended - so it was only because I think I'm quiet incapable of doing any deed that you have done?

It is not that and I think you know it - Bambi mentioned passively - I'm not trying to say that I am superior to you, simply, I meant that maybe we could do something "fun" while your girlfriend is chatting with Faline, who certainly cannot imagine knowing what you may have seen.

Okay, ignore that last part out of respect for your majesty - Treus replied indignantly - now better follow me, I will show you that I really know what is the meaning of "fun".

**Scene 61**

Thus the clear sky was gradually dissipate in order to be covered by a few clouds and the typical dark night, far were Treus and Bambi, they were walking , while Faline still talking pleasantly with Marena.

So that time you were not in that way. - Faline concluded a dialogue with Marena.

Exactly, yet - Marena paused - I do not understand what is the reason of your mood change and that looking for the love of Bambi.

What's the similitude of this with the conversation that we have talked about? - Faline said surprised.

Nothing really - Marena said easily - but I would like to know the answer to that mysterious question.

I do not know if there is a clear answer to that question - Faline suggested - but the truth is that so much has happened between us that I have not known exactly how to react when I'm with him, sometimes I feel that we should be together and other times it seems it's best to keep our distance.

I still do not understand you, Faline - Marena laughed subtly - you say you love Bambi and you keep heeding your thoughts.

So, what's wrong with that? - Faline startled.

Nothing, if you want only a friend - Marena continued merrily - but if you want a boyfriend, you should forget many of the ideas that could separate you from your other side and let yourself be guided by all the feelings that drive you to love him, I thought you would have known this all this time.

Maybe subconsciously - Faline nodded feeling like a beginner on these issues - now I see why Gobo was so happy with you, but this make want to question you something else, how did you get to mate Treus?

Long story, but much is due to the stubbornness of Treus when something is proposed. - Marena said before beginning her long narration.

**Scene 62**

Most of the moon was consumed by the darkness of space, and thousands of miles of white sand were standing below a pair of deer, they were heading dangerously to the starting point of human presence.

Now I'm the one who believes that this is an exaggeration - Bambi mentioned agitated.

So you're afraid? - Treus laughed sarcastically but immediately turn serious again - well, actually I have the same fear; it is where I saw shadows of humans appear.

Are you insane? - Bambi exclaimed - as owls could stop screaming, death will be over us without even giving us time to run.

Then we have more than a couple of hours - Treus said a little calmer - I found some strange things on this site, they are like small rocks, but they have very similar forms between them.

Did you come here often? - Bambi said between excited and fearful.

Only once - Treus said - but it was all the necessary to have another point of view on these beings, so that's why I keep saying "he" and not humans, maybe you will think it is absurd.

If so surprising - Bambi said with his eyes suggesting curiosity - can you show me what you have found?

I cannot guarantee that this time I will find something similar - Treus reacted with little nervousness - but since we have time we can see what we could find.

**Scene 63**

As the night became early morning with no Sun, Bambi was moving silently, close was Treus, and even closer were traces of human civilization, with every step they did, they were taking away the security that the dense of the forest could provide for them, and that implied venture into unknown dangers.

Now I regret this. - Bambi said nervously.

Wait - Treus interrupted. - I believe that soon we will see something; after all, in that place I told you I saw nothing today.

How you say today? - Bambi said surprised - also you came there today?

Not exactly. - Treus clarified. - I meant that we passed by as we walked there and I did not notice anything out of the ordinary.

Wait! - Bambi shouted peering.

What is it? What happens? - Treus stopped abruptly scared.

Look at that. - Bambi said. - I've never seen trails like that.

Trails? - Treus was nervous. - I am not sure if these are paths, they are fully weatherproof.

Are not these the "stones" of which you have spoken? - Bambi asked confused.

Uh, no - Treus answered seriously - as I had said these things were not, that was elsewhere.

What! then you have no idea where we are or what is this place, do you? - Bambi shouted "silently".

Well, no, but - Treus changed the conversation. - I think after all these ones were really a kind of paths, otherwise what kind of thing could be?

Treus, you have to admit that this is totally wrong, it is better to return. – Bambi suggested.

No, Bambi - Treus said exasperated. - You told me that maybe I was serious or very useless, but here I am showing you that I have been decided and responsible for my word, for what I have said; if I said something I must fulfill it, is not what you would do?

There is no need to do this - Bambi said. - As this, instead of favoring your situation, it would endanger us, if you realize the sunlight begins to look to the East, the danger is imminent.

I know, it's silly, though - Treus remained static for a moment. - Did you feel that?

What if I feel...? - Bambi discovered on whether the presence of something really heavy, near of the trail; as it could be a group of individuals. - Go, to the woods!

Wasting no time, Bambi and Treus hid between the little vegetation they could find, hoping to appear unexpected. Within seconds spent a land vehicle passed at high speed, forcing the soil to vibrate suddenly.

Did you see that? - Treus asked trembling.

Sure. - Bambi responded equally surprised.

I think we should go back, do not you think? - Treus suggested, still trembling.

I do not think so - Bambi said steeling himself - whatever it is that, that seems to be "He", well, at least not directly him.

Do not you know what they say about all these places, you've never heard the legends of man besides its foray into the forest? - Treus questioned severely.

Not really - Bambi said immutably - tell me, please, it may be useful.

You see - Treus patiently began to describe - it is said that he, the man, is seen only occasionally hunted not because he rested into the dark of the forest, but those living in arid regions, far from where we are, further than this, only birds could witness all the events and locations of man, the concern is that as many have said, including your cousin Gobo, he has a power beyond mere thunder weapon.

It's amazing what have you said, yet - Bambi smiled - they are mere legends, does not believe that the great power to kill is more than enough?

So you are sure to continue. – Treus answered.

Absolutely, because although it has not heard of any deer that has returned from that far - Bambi paused again. - I have not heard of anyone who has gone so far.

Damn it, I know I'll regret this, but who cares, no, wait, what am I doing? - Treus relaxed, sighed and made a decision. - I'll go with you, but promise me that if you survive and I do not, you will tell Marena that I loved her with all my heart.

Do not be overstated! - Bambi chided sarcastically. - We will be back here alive and kicking, I do not want to brag, but you are with a prince of the forest.

That's what worries me most - Treus replied seriously. - although your majesty do not want to believe me.

As the Sun moved through the sky, the two stags sought a safe place to hide from any possible threat, although they had no idea that ironically the more they continue with their journey, the more than the average human would be appear less dangerous.

**Scene 64**

I think it's wonderful to spend time talking with you, Marena - Faline said yawning. - But it is dawning and Bambi and I must go home, do not you think?

It is a good idea - Marena nodded. - Just, where are Treus and Bambi?

Do not they have come? - Faline startled. - But I thought that they have said they would be back soon.

I'm not sure. - Marena said. - Let's look better, probably they only have lost track of time, they are not some youngsters.

I am still worried about his tardiness - Faline remembered something. - I thought you said that Treus was very stubborn, he did?

So, why do you ask? - Marena asked afflicted.

It is nothing - Faline whispered. - maybe they and we will need help.

**NOTE**: The section that alludes to a "land vehicle" was precisely wrote in that way in order not to specify the time in which the story was planned to be, and avoid formerly historical inexact events or associations.


	15. Chapter XIV: Mall of the mountain sting

_**Chapter XIV: In the mall of the mountain sting**_

**Scene 65**

Before the orange of that sun could rise at the dawning morning, a fresh wind passed over the fur of Bambi and Treus, nevertheless, the only that made them wake up was a slight vibration of the ground due to another vehicle that hovered near the paths they were about to consider following.

Well, I think we were not welcome. - Treus said sarcastically, while a shiver passed through his body from head to tail.

You just said it - Bambi nodded disinterestedly - but what is a little adventure without the implicit risk?

Ha - Treus tried to laugh but the implied cost for him made it seemed more like a mourn rather than he expected - well, less talk and more further, that way if we find problems, before, it will be less painful.

With uncertain steps, the two stags were advancing slightly busy with fatigue; however they should feed and continue walking to quench their thirst for curiosity, which would be putting them in the worst danger that once might have been.

Slowly, holding the breath as quiet as possible, they were scanning the undergrowth surrounding the trails, watching cautious avoiding human presence or something that could appear to be man-made, that caused them a nervous feeling, so they could not move more than a few small sections per minute, until they seemed to be surrounded in a corner of gloom among a sea of light beams.

**Scene 66**

No way, it's a long time! - Faline wept disconsolately in the absence of her couple - How could they have made us this? Do you think they are safe?

No matter what I might think about it. - Marena stifled her with sadness - it's best to go looking for someone who can help them.

I know, but ... - Faline abruptly stopped trying to think of who could be that someone, but she could not conceive of such an idea. - Precisely in these times I doubt that even the Prince of the Forest could be found to rescue his own son.

So what we have to do? - Marena said distraughtly.

I'm not sure yet, I think we should look for someone who really can and want to help, it is the best choice. - Faline said sternly.

So is this someone you trust? - Marena asked hopefully.

So do you - Faline answered with a certain cheerfully voice - in fact, we owe him many favors.

Faline and Marena led to where they thought they could find salvation, but instead, they just could find a group of yellow leaves, wet with melted drops of sleet and a distant silhouette that would probably give them some news.

Sorry - Faline fearfully asked, unable to recognize that doe in front of her - do you know where might be...?

If I know where is Ronno? - his mother asked slowly - I do not know, for several days he decided to go away from me, I do not know his motives, his destination or his plans, so I do not know who else might want to know.

In truth, do not you know? - Faline answered actually realizing that the doe was the mother of his friend, and it was more difficult to realize the relevance of what she was saying, somehow she had already thought that.

Not at all, surely he needed to be alone - she said turning his sights on a big concern - why do you ask me that? Did something happen?

We would not worry you right now - Marena said intervening precisely in the dialogue - it would not be nice at all.

Tell me please; maybe I can help with anything. - Ronno's mother said.

Well - Marena agreed - it is just that Bambi and his friend have not returned from a "trip" they undertook, but I think solve their problem without disturbing anyone.

"Disturb" was the word that was heard clearly by Ronno's mother, she noticed that Marena was referring to the way she spoke of Bambi and his acquaintances, about how his son had risked by them.

I guess the majestic prince is too busy to help - she said with some pride - but he is not the only adult stag, and apparently, he is not the most responsible caring children, therefore, I will seek help with some of the ones I know, surely someone of them will help.

Thank you - young doe said somewhat confused - we still continue looking for his son, probably he is the best of all to rescue Bambi and Treus.

Sure - the deer nodded with disgust, thinking - the best to die in vain.

**Scene 67**

The sky was blue and shining, but the light perceived by Treus and Bambi did not correspond to that nature, it remained still for a moment, several seconds, a few minutes until they decided that in the absence of visible and audible noise or movements, it was probably somewhat safe continue to ignore these annoying events. The first one in jump trembling to outside was Treus.

Where are you going? - Bambi asked scared.

I do not plan to stay here the rest of the day; it kills me making me uncomfortable and nervous. - Treus said cynically.

You're right about that - Bambi said quietly - I still think it is still risky to make that decision so suddenly.

Remember, the risks of which we spoke about. - Treus mentioned while he was exposed to the sight of human society, then Bambi imitated him in this indecisive act in a very slowly way.

Between each step was lasting the eternity and thus an infinite sequence of breaths, both deer slid awkwardly on that land devoid of leaves, different from the typical forest soils, despite its lack of subtlety no one could see them, they finally managed to penetrate into the security on the foliage that can offer artificial protection. It soon became evident the low viability of remaining there; if the smell of man was unpleasant, the stench of that corner surpassed them with a lot of advantage, this was because the concentrations of organic waste in the vicinity, which attracted all kinds of infections, with a wealth of bugs.

What the hell! Why here stinks more than where we were? - Treus asked annoyed, trying not to breathe the fragrance.

I have no idea, but I do not like this anything - Bambi responded equally aggrieved - it is better to find another place to take shelter.

Or instead, we can see what is it that causes this pestilence. - Treus suggested stubbornly.

Thus, once Treus sniffed that aroma he knew where it came from, although because he immediately coughed, and approached cautiously where a large amount of trash was accumulated.

Crap - Treus exclaimed surprised and angry - Why would someone put all that stuff in one place?

Shut up - a voice said very close to upset Treus, so he and Bambi tried to see who had said that.

Why would I shut up, parasite? - another voice answered to the early one - you, compared to our race are nothing but rubble.

Immediately, the two deer knew what was happening there: a fly was somehow arguing with a bee, an extremely banal conversation that surely the Great Prince of the Forest had cataloged unworthy of listening.

What is supposed to be that what they are? - Treus asked the bee while trying to ignore the nearby stench.

And who invited you? - the fly asked furiously.

One moment, do not you see that he's talking to me? - the bee intervened disturbed.

Typical of these honey-makers; with its precepts of believing themselves very important. - the fly said mockingly.

Forget it, Treus, keep walking. - Bambi said as he indicated that those insects would be futile for help.

Okay, let's go - Treus nodded convinced of what Bambi had said him.

Look - the bee told the fly - you made them go!

It was you, presumptuous - the fly replied - with your smug arrogance you ruined this.

The insects continued discussing with no lulls and like these, Bambi and Treus continued their course, but soon hunger and the discovery of a pleasant nature made them change of course.

**Scene 68**

Rolla? Are you here? - Marena asked subtly, and Faline was not far behind.

Marena continued advancing with certain confidence but without much hope of finding her old friend, but as she kept asking for her, it did not take long to get an answer.

Here I am, Marena. - Rolla answered with a bit sleepy voice.

Pardon me ask you this - Marena said slowly – but, is Ronno with you or have you seen him recently?

You're right to ask for forgiveness - Rolla responded with humor, but immediately her tone turned serious - because after all, I have not meet him for a long time, and of course he is not with me.

I am just wondering what it ... - Faline was interrupted abruptly.

Stop it, please - Rolla said seized in a great sadness - I must, I must tell the truth.

What do you mean? - Faline asked with interest.

You see - Rolla said calming down - yes, he visited me a few days ago, he was so mature in what he said and it was very cute, but I realized that he shall be just a time away from his friends, and from me.

Did he tell you where he was going? - Marena asked trying to complete their search.

No, he did not - Rolla replied staring them: cold and immutable - simply he said goodbye and then he left me alone.

Sorry - said the other deer with their heads bowed in unison.

Do not worry - Rolla said calmly - I hope he will be fine, and I'm fine too.

It was a pleasure to talk with you - Faline said a little anxious - if you'll excuse us, we must go forward seeking for help.

It is okay, and then you'd better hurry. - Rolla said goodbye in a friendly way.

**Scene 69**

What are we doing here? - Bambi asked doubtfully as he was following close Treus - is not it a bit over that danger?

I think you will soon see what we are heading here. - Treus answered while walking slowly with some essence sniffing in his nose.

I hope it would be good - Bambi mentioned losing some of his nervousness and he might be able to perceive the same fragrance that Treus was feeling - it seems that it is this.

Near a building whose condition was moldy because it seemed to be close to collapse, and with a few ferric fences with irreparable corrosion, there was a small patch of mud and dry grass, on which a small metal bowl, containing a lot of recently cut greenery and self-evident freshness, even including glistening dewdrops.

It appears very appetizing - Bambi said trying to denote Bambi sad his thinking - perhaps too much to eat it just like that.

I guess you got that absolutely right - Treus said doubting of his master plan - but I do not think there is any objection to take just a little of this feast and then withdraw without causing uproar.

Even if it were so - Bambi went cautiously - it would not be a very delicious taste of these foods if we eat at such insecurity.

So you choose not to eat them only by the lack of taste involved with your scruples? - Treus challenged him anxiously - I think you're forgetting that the hunger will be able to boast more than your events.

I must admit that when it comes to basic instincts I must second you - Bambi concluded - and this time around, we have to risk it a bit to continue our campaign.

So, fearing Bambi went to the bowl and took in one act a portion of its content and he brought it to where Treus.

Here is the food, let's eat. - Bambi commented with both speed and immediately the other stag began to eat.

It seems like you have no idea of what are you doing. - a tiny voice said behind them.

Do you say what? - Treus asked surprised chewing a mouthful.

Yes, you are unaware that your acts jeopardize our operation here. - announced the voice that came from an ant.

Sure, sure, so if you'll excuse us. - Treus said denoting his indifference to such talk.

Look, despite your arrogance I am obliged to tell you that if you do not leave right now, you must face the consequences. - the insect continued with a little gallantry - and I think you do not want to know such consequences.

And what you could do to us? - Treus asked insultingly, meanwhile Bambi just kept eating and he was attentive to possible danger.

Perhaps not much if you just see me - the ant said aggressively - but you should know we're not the only ones who will be "against" you.

That's right - a wasp that was near there responded - it will be the best for you to return to the forest before you become a real threat for us.

"Great, now all hell broke loose." - Bambi said watching Treus, who thought he could give a twist to the discussion.

Why do you insist on defending this world of man? - Treus asked annoying - Is 'He' your boss or something like that, or a kind of that?

Of course not - the wasp claimed tremendously offended - but both the ant, like me and other inhabitants of here, we know the benefit by the neglecting food habits of man, well, if they see you, surely that would mark a stage in which all the non-human folks have to move to another side and that would not be good for us.

They are stubborn to their false ideals - Treus mocked substantially - but I have to tell you something, until today, you are complete idiots!

Treus started running with the angry insects cornering him; Bambi followed Treus as fast as he could after losing the brief moment in which he realized what had caused his friend.

If we got safe of this, I will make you close your mouth more often when you speak. - Bambi shouted furiously.

Okay, otherwise they will be who make me stay in silence. - Treus replied as he was running.

Since the hazard was large and the distance even greater; desperate Bambi and excited Treus got lost in their minds and they forgot the danger that a bullet would endanger their lives and instead of that, they continued the race for security, putting in the same situation to any poor person unprepared that could be destined to stumble in their way.


End file.
